Ever Dream
by aposentada
Summary: [RonDraco] Quando Ron acorda de um sono um pouco mais longo do que o comum, ele descobre que seu mundo mudou bastante. E a pior parte disso é que ele não lembra de absolutamente nada. Mpreg!
1. Capítulo 1

**Título**: Ever Dream  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Romance/Drama/Humor - PG-13  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco, Harry/Simas, sugerido Harry/Draco  
**Resumo**: Quando Ron acorda de um sono um pouco mais longo do que o comum, ele descobre que seu mundo mudou bastante. E a pior parte disso é que ele não lembra de absolutamente nada.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu ia escandalizar muita gente, acreditem. Mas Harry Potter e Cia. pertencem a J.K. Rowling.  
**Avisos**: Slash, **mpreg**, ligeiramente fluffy

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 1**

Abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que os olhos azuis reconheceram foi um teto imaculadamente branco. E a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi uma dor pulsante na cabeça. Foi só passar a mão para perceber que ela estava enfaixada.

Sentou-se. Viu que Harry estava se aproximando, apressado, em direção à sua cama. Mas era estranho... ele parecia mais velho do que Ron se lembrava.

Bem estranho.

"- Você está bem?" – perguntou. Seus olhos estavam com olheiras profundas e algumas rugas de expressão apareciam.

O ruivo fez uma careta de dor.

"- Minha cabeça dói."

Harry parecia preocupado. _Anormalmente_ preocupado.

"- Ron... a pergunta pode parecer estranha, mas..." – uma pausa breve – "Qual é a última coisa que se lembra?"

Ele nem fingiu se concentrar.

"- Sei lá. Porque quer saber?"

"- Tente se lembrar." – insistiu Harry.

Ron fechou os olhos com visível má-vontade.

"- Não consigo."

"- Tente de novo."

Ron se concentrou. Depois de alguns segundos, ele se lembrou.

"- Merda!" – Harry se sobressaltou.

"- O quê?"

"- Alguma coisa caiu em cima de mim e de Hermione. Bem pesada." – Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, acariciando a cabeça como se a tivesse machucado há apenas alguns segundos – "E Hermione? Ela está bem?"

Harry mordeu o lábio. Fez uma pausa de alguns segundos antes de responder, quase num sussurro:

"- Ela morreu, Ron."

De repente, um abismo pareceu se abrir debaixo de seus pés.

"- Ela..."

Harry assentiu sem encará-lo. Estranhamente, não parecia muito triste. Ron estremeceu e enxugou os olhos no lençol.

"- Há quanto... há quanto... quando foi?"

Harry fez uma longa pausa. Parecia que estava com medo de responder.

"- Dois anos atrás."

Ron parou no ato de enxugar as lágrimas. Deixou cair a ponta do lençol que segurava e encarou Harry, embasbacado:

"- Não pode ser." – Harry olhou conformado para o teto.

"- Pode. Parte do telhado despencando é a sua última lembrança?"

"- É, mas..."

"- Isso aconteceu dois anos atrás." – fez um gesto com a mão; uma aliança dourada brilhou – "Você deve ter perdido parte da memória. Os medi-bruxos já esperavam isso."

Mas Ron já estava prestando atenção em outra coisa.

"- Você se casou?"

Apesar da atmosfera do quarto não ser muito feliz, Harry sorriu.

"- Sim. Simas."

"- _O quê?_" – Harry olhou para ele, surpreso.

"- Não me diga que você não se lembra disso."

"- Não!" – exclamou ele, chocado, ainda tentando absorver as últimas notícias – "Você se casou com Simas? _O_ Simas? Simas Finnigan, nosso colega do dormitório?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, estupefato.

"- Você esqueceu _disso_? Por Merlin, você foi o padrinho de David!"

"- Quem é esse?"

"- O nosso filho!"

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

"- Vocês tem um _filho_?"

Harry levantou-se da cama, exasperado.

"- Você não se lembra de nada? _Nada_?" – Ron fechou a cara.

"- Eu me lembro de várias coisas, obrigado!"

"- Algo depois do telhado cair em cima de você e de Hermione?"

Ron tentou se lembrar. Depois de alguns segundos, olhou de volta para Harry, desconcertado.

Depois de Hermione, vinha a escuridão. O vazio. A falta total de lembranças.

"- E-eu..." – respirou fundo – "eu não consigo me lembrar."

"-Nada?" – Ron balançou a cabeça em negação, infeliz. Harry olhou para a parede, frustrado.

"- Está bem pior do que imaginavam. Os medi-bruxos, quero dizer."

Ron sabia que tinha que perguntar, mas estava morrendo de medo de ouvir a resposta.

"- Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?"

Harry deu os ombros, como se aquilo não importasse muito.

"- Quase uma semana. Basicamente porque ninguém sabia qual feitiço tinham jogado em você. Você despencou dois andares depois que foi atirado pela janela. Quando chegou aqui, estava com cortes por todo o corpo, e eles não cicatrizavam de jeito nenhum." - fez uma pausa – "Horrível."

Ron começava a entrar em pânico.

"- Não é possível que eu tenha... que eu tenha esquecido tanta coisa!"

"- Pelo visto, esqueceu." – olhou para ele e decidiu fazer uma última tentativa – "Ron, você não se lembra nem mesmo do seu casamento?"

_Casamento. _

Foi como se tivessem virado um balde de água gelada nele em pleno inverno. Ron petrificou-se dos pés à cabeça.

"- Eu me _casei_?" – a voz saiu fina e fraca. Harry pareceu decididamente mais desanimado do que nunca.

"- Sim. Olhe para a sua mão esquerda, se duvida."

Ron olhou. E piscou umas cinco vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo. No seu dedo anelar havia uma aliança.

Ele estava completamente paralisado.

Harry se aproximou.

"- Você não se lembra dele?"

"- _Dele_?" – demorou apenas um segundo para entender e arregalar os olhos – "- Não..."

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Ron se levantou num átimo.

"- _Eu-não-sou-gay_" – disse, entre dentes.

"- Ron..."

Ele começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

"- Não pode ser!"

"- Ron..."

"- Harry, isto está..."

"- Você se casou com ele, sim."

Ron balançou a cabeça numa atitude de auto-negação.

"- Não... não... não..." – olhou para a sua mão esquerda e viu de novo a aliança.

"- Ron, volta e deita."

"- Os nomes estão gravados dentro da aliança?" – perguntou Ron subitamente. Harry o olhou, estranhando.

"- Sim, mas... Ron, não faça isso!" – advertiu, levantando-se num salto; Ron havia tirado a aliança do dedo e a estava examinando para descobrir com quem, afinal, se casara.

"- Porque não?" – perguntou para um Harry nervoso.

"- Eu acho melhor que eu explique." – Ron o encarou, desconfiado.

"- Eu me casei com quem? _Slughorn_?" – tremeu ligeiramente diante da possibilidade.

"- Não, mas..."

"- Então não pode ser tão ruim assim." – concluiu ele, olhando dentro da aliança e lendo o nome.

Dois segundos depois, Ron olhou para Harry, atônito. Depois, leu o nome de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Harry correu para ampará-lo, antecipando o pior.

_Não._

Só não foi ao chão porque o outro conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo. Dentro da aliança, junto com o dele, estava o nome de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"- Eu quero o divórcio."

Harry olhou para cima. Cinco minutos depois de ter desabado no chão, inconsciente, Ron parecia muito bem acordado.

E absolutamente enfurecido.

"- Como?"

Ele sentou-se na cama.

"- Eu. Quero. O. Divórcio. Agora."

Harry deu os ombros.

"- Não é para mim que você tem que pedir isso, em primeiro lugar. E eu _acho_ que você não vai poder fazer isso."

Ron fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

"- Me diga uma razão, apenas _uma_ razão, para que eu não me separe imediatamente daquela doninha loira!" – disse quase gritando.

"- Fale baixo!" – ralhou o outro.

"- Vamos, diga só uma razão!" – Harry não titubeou.

"- Ele está esperando um filho seu. Isso é suficiente?"

Foi como assistir um balão se esvaziando repentinamente. Ron pareceu diminuir.

"- Não é possível." – Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

"- É, sim. Oito meses."

"- Não é possível. Não pode ser." – olhou para Harry completamente desnorteado – "Eu não posso ter feito sexo com ele!"

Harry parecia indeciso se começava a rir ou corria para ampará-lo de novo.

"- Bem, se ele está esperando um bebê, eu... Ron, você está bem?" – ele havia se encolhido e coberto o rosto com as mãos. Quando falou, a voz saiu abafada.

"- Não, Harry, eu não estou bem. Eu perdi a memória, minha noiva morreu e eu descobri que casei e fiz um filho num Comensal da Morte." – levantou a cabeça – "Eu estou me sentindo péssimo!" – fez uma pausa, perdido. – "- Como foi que eu fiz _isso_?"

"- Eu acho melhor que Draco te explique." – afirmou Harry hesitantemente.

"- Não quero vez aquele... aquele... babaca." – Harry fez uma cara estranha, como se o xingamento o tivesse ofendido pessoalmente.

"- Você casou com ele, Ron. E ele está..."

"- Não me obrigue a lembrar disso." – cortou Ron, fazendo uma careta de nojo. – "Eu não sei porque fiz isso, mas fui um completo idiota." – olhou para o abajur como se planejasse batê-lo na sua cabeça.

"- Você vai precisar enfrentar Draco um dia, Ron."

Ele não respondeu. E continuou olhando para o abajur.

Soltando um suspiro de desistência e olhando o outro por uma última vez, Harry saiu do quarto, deixando Ron em estado semi-catatônico.

* * *

Uma hora depois, a primeira reação de Ron quando viu Draco Malfoy abrindo a porta do quarto teria sido imediatamente gritar, e, se preciso, socar e chutar para que ele saísse dali. Mas ele nunca fez isso; quando seu olhar desceu do rosto para a barriga, ele percebeu que _definitivamente_ não poderia mandá-lo embora.

Sua barriga estava grande, assustadoramente grande – num ataque de pânico, Ron pensou se ele não estaria esperando gêmeos –, e seu passo não era dos mais rápidos. Chegou, e sem olhar uma vez sequer para o outro, aproximou-se da cama, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Esse processo demorou aproximadamente trinta segundos; Ron não conseguiu formular uma sentença decente nesse tempo.

Draco levantou os olhos e o encarou. Seu rosto também dava mostras que estava profundamente cansado. Mas, quando falou, sua voz estava perfeitamente controlada.

"- Harry disse que você perdeu as memórias dos últimos dois anos."

Ron teve vontade de sair correndo dali. Quando, num surto de percepção, vira o tamanho da barriga de Malfoy e percebera que ele realmente estava com um bebê, filho _dele_, se desenvolvendo dentro de si, ele sentiu a vontade de bater nele desaparecer em menos de um instante.

Agora, só restava a ele contar a verdade. E contar a verdade para Draco Malfoy era no mínimo singular.

A vontade de fugir dali cresceu assustadoramente.

"- É, eu... esqueci tudo." - Malfoy pareceu aborrecido.

"- Então suponho que não se lembre do nosso casamento." – falou isso enquanto pousava a mão direita na barriga. Ron sentiu a garganta secar.

"- Não." – pausa de alguns segundos – "Eu estava bêbado?"

"- O quê?"

"- Quando me casei com você."

Os lábios finos de Malfoy ameaçaram se curvar em um sorriso, mas ele conseguiu controlar o movimento involuntário.

"- Não. Quer dizer..." – Ron se curvou para frente – "... você havia tomado muito Whisky de Fogo na nossa lua-de-mel, mas creio que isso não conta."

Ron caiu para trás de novo. _Lua-de-mel._

"- Eu estava sóbrio?"

Draco pareceu achar graça.

"- Claro que estava."

"- Então porque diabos eu me casei com você? Eu espero que não estivesse..."

"- Não, não estava apaixonado." – as pupilas dele se estreitaram – "- Harry não falou?"

"- Não, não falou."

Os dedos tamborilavam na barriga.

"- Porque eu já estava nessa situação."

"- Que situação?"

Draco bufou, impaciente. Quando Ron fez a ligação, a sensação que ele teve foi bem parecida a de um balaço atingindo em cheio seu estômago.

"- Eu... eu fiz... eu fiz isso em você...antes do casamento?" – Draco revirou os olhos.

"- Claro. O bebê já chutava quando nos casamos." – fez uma pausa incrédula. – "Você realmente achava que nós chegamos à noite de núpcias sem nunca ter..." – deu uma risadinha debochada – "Francamente!"

Ron corou. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de olhar para o teto.

"- Então... eu só me casei com você porque você estava nesse... hum, _estado_?"

"- Claro. Você é um heróico ex-grifinório. Não iria me deixar ter o filho sozinho. Além disso, a criança também é uma Weasley, por mais que eu odeie pensar nisso." – concluiu, ligeiramente desgostoso.

"- Foi só isso?"

"- Só" – confirmou Malfoy.

"- Nós não éramos... apaixonados ou qualquer coisa assim?"

Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu hesitante. Demorou alguns segundos para responder.

"- Não."

"- Não?"

"- Nós nos casamos só porque eu estava..." – deixou as palavras no ar. Olhou para o outro lado, evitando o olhar de Ron.

"- Então, tudo bem." – sentia-se aliviado agora. Estar apaixonado por Malfoy seria demais para ele.

Mas ele precisava perguntar uma última coisa.

"- Malfoy?" – ele demorou a responder, como se não estivesse habituado a ser tratado pelo sobrenome.

"- Sim?"

"- Você está esperando gêmeos?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"- Gêmeos? Não. É só um. Porque você está perguntando?"

"- Nada, é que você está imenso."

Se um olhar pudesse matar, Ron Weasley teria caído fulminado naquele instante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 2**

"- Ai! Que merda você está..."

"- Limpando seu machucado" – respondeu Draco com toda a tranqüilidade.

Irritado, Ron fulminou com o olhar a parede mais próxima. Amaldiçoou os medi-bruxos que não haviam conseguido curar completamente o machucado na sua cabeça e haviam incumbido Draco dessa delicada missão. Havia sido liberado no dia anterior, ainda sem as lembranças dos dois anos anteriores.

E ainda estranhando muito o fato de ter se casado com Draco Malfoy.

"- Você poderia parar de passar essa coisa, Malfoy, é realmente..."

Ele parou de limpar o machucado e olhou para ele.

"- Ron, eu não vou continuar casado com alguém que me chama pelo sobrenome."

"- Mas eu não me _lembro_ de ter me casado com você, certo?"

Encaram-se por alguns segundos. Foi Draco que desistiu primeiro, desviando o olhar e voltando sua atenção para o machucado de Ron.

"- De qualquer forma, isso me irrita." – fez uma pausa e pegou uma gaze que estava ali perto – "Não estava acostumado."

Silêncio desconfortável.

"-Como eu chamava você?"

"- Draco, oras" – respondeu o outro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"- O tempo todo?"

"- Claro." – acabou de fazer o curativo. – "Ron... o que você _realmente_ quer saber?"

Ouvi-lo chamando-o pelo primeiro nome era mesmo muito estranho.

"- Ah, claro. Você quer saber sobre a nossa _relação_." – concluiu Draco, não esperando a resposta dele. Deu uma risadinha enquanto ia ao banheiro para guardar algumas coisas. Ron passou a mão na cabeça, quase como se certificasse que ela continuava ali.

"- Eu quero saber como você acabou com um bebê meu na barriga."

Draco colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro e o encarou com um olhar ligeiramente incrédulo.

"- Bem, você se lembra que foi instruído sobre a reprodução da espécie, _não lembra_?"

O rosto de Ron ficou da cor de seus cabelos, enquanto péssimas imagens mentais vinham à cabeça.

"- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Draco voltou ao banheiro, rindo.

"- Claro que eu entendi." – houve alguns segundos de silêncio – "A história é um pouco grande."

"- Eu não estou fazendo nada."

Draco saiu do banheiro e começou a trocar de roupa para dormir. Ron imediatamente virou para o outro lado. O outro fingiu não perceber.

"- Começou há um ano e meio atrás, se não me engano. Era um pouco... estranho."

"- _Estranho_?"

"- Você estava esquisito. Eu acho que foi porque... bem... sua noiva havia morrido há pouco tempo, e..."

"- Não me lembre disso." – pediu Ron, sentindo o peito afundar. Viver numa realidade em que Hermione não existia mais ainda era um bocado doloroso.

Draco calou-se. Ron percebeu que ele estava mexendo nos lençóis. Deu uma espiada com o canto do olho; ele já estava seguramente vestido.

"- Continue."

Draco respirou fundo.

"- Você era esquisito. Mas, mesmo assim, eu aceitei quando você me convidou para sair."

"- Por quê?"

Draco se sentou do lado de Ron, não sem certo esforço.

"- Já estava cansado de ficar sozinho. E, além disso" – deu uma estranha risadinha – "você estava mais bonito."

Ron limitou-se a olhar para os próprios pés.

"- E depois?"

"- Você sabe."

Ron mexeu-se, desconfortável, e encarou Draco.

"- Não, não sei."

Draco pigarreou.

"- Hum... depois, evoluiu."

"- Como assim, evol... ah, certo." – corou e desviou o olhar de Draco – "Eu fiz... _isso_."

O outro tamborilou os dedos na barriga, impaciente.

"- Não chame o bebê de _isso_!" – ralhou.

"- Que seja. E depois?"

Draco lançou um olhar irritado a ele antes de responder.

"- Eu tentei esconder por algum tempo. Mas descobriram."

"- _Descobriram_? Quem fo..."

"- Todos, depois que eu comecei a engordar como um erumpente**(1)**." – disse ele rápido, aborrecido.

Ron não conseguiu se controlar e soltou um ronco de riso.

"- Bem..."

"- Ora, cale a boca" – cortou Draco, sabendo que ele iria falar que a comparação era perfeita. – "De qualquer forma, depois que todos souberam, você se casou comigo, nos mudamos para cá e tínhamos uma vida conjugal suportável até você despencar daquela janela e acordar depois sem memória."

"- Eu não estou completamente desmoriado, apenas esqueci de _você._"

Draco fez uma cara estranha, entre furioso e ofendido, e Ron soube imediatamente que falara algo errado.

"- Mas é verdade!'

"- Cala a boca e vem dormir."

Ron deu um suspiro contrariado, que o outro fingiu não perceber. Trocou de roupa e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Draco disse alguma coisa em voz baixa e as luzes se apagaram.

"- Mal... _Draco_?"

"- O quê?"

"- Eu pedi para sair com você do nada?"

"- Claro que não. Houve um processo" – retrucou em voz baixa, não se dignando a olhar para Ron. – "Foi necessário algum tempo para que tivéssemos relações humanas normais e alguns meses para que eu ficasse nesse estado por _sua_ culpa." – fez uma pausa tensa – "E tenha uma boa noite."

"- Mas..."

"_- Boa noite." –_ virou a cabeça para o lado, dando o assunto como terminado.

Ron bufou e virou-se para o _seu_ lado da cama.

_Grande primeiro dia de casados._

* * *

_Ele havia se esticado na cama ao seu lado. Os lençóis que cobriam seu corpo suado apenas alguns segundos antes agora estavam no chão. Estava despenteado. Ron jamais o vira assim._

_Mas também nunca fora para a cama com ele antes._

_Draco estava calado. Anormalmente calado. Não pronunciara uma palavra desde que..._

"_- Porque você está com essa cara?"_

_Ron virou a cabeça. Bem, ele havia falado._

"_- Não estou com cara nenhuma." – respondeu rispidamente. _

"_- Hum" - comentou Malfoy – "Se eu fui tão mal assim, fale. Só não garanto que eu não jogue um azaração em você."_

_Ron murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível._

"_- É isso?"_

"_- Não. É que eu estava pensando em... uma coisa."_

_Malfoy virou-se para encará-lo melhor._

"_- Ah, claro, você estava _pensando_. – Uma pausa – "Em o que?"_

"_- É... é que você estava calado demais."_

"_- Normalmente eu fico assim depois de transar. Vai dizer que você nunca... ah, claro, você era..."_

"_- Ah, cale a boca."_

_Draco riu alto, como se quisesse contar vantagem. _

"_- Continue" – pediu, genuinamente curioso._

_Ron pigarreou, desconfortável._

"_- Então, eu pensei que você não tivesse gostado. Que eu tivesse ido mal porque era..."_

"_- Sei."_

_Silêncio. Draco passou um longo tempo examinando distraidamente as mãos._

"_- Então..."_

"_- O quê?"_

"_- Eu fui mal?"_

_Novo silêncio._

"_- Digamos que você tenha tirado... hum... seis em dez."_

"_- O QUÊ!"_

_Draco olhou para ele, surpreso._

"_- Você não achou que tinha ido mal? Pois então."_

_Ron estava indignado._

"_- Mas seis é... é..."_

"_- Ah, não seja tão severo consigo mesmo" – disse Draco, dando um tapinha no ombro dele – "Para quem era _completamente _virgem, você nem estava tão nervoso assim."_

"_- Eu não era completamente virgem!" – afirmou Ron, ainda indignado – "Eu só nunca tinha... ah, quer saber de uma coisa? Vem aqui."_

_Ele havia puxado um Draco surpreso para cima dele._

"_- O que diabos você..."_

"_- Aumentando minha nota" – respondeu ele num sussurro antes de beijá-lo._

* * *

Ron acordou tão bruscamente que derrubou um travesseiro da cama quando se sentou. Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã já invadiam o quarto pelas frestas da cortina. Olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu quando viu que Draco não estava lá.

Mas talvez fosse melhor que não estivesse; não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria encará-lo depois do que tinha sonhado. Corou e, de repente, percebeu que estava suando.

_Maldito seja Draco Malfoy sem roupa._

Como se lesse pensamentos, seu _esposo_ chegou um segundo depois. Parou no meio do caminho e olhou para ele de uma forma estranha.

"- O que aconteceu com você?" – perguntou, a voz ressoando pelo quarto. Ron não conseguiu evitar se lembrar do Draco de _seu_ sonho. Ficou mais vermelho ainda.

"- Tive um sonho estranho."

Draco se aproximou dele e sentou-se na cama. Mesmo com a pouca luminosidade, Ron viu que suas olheiras pareciam mais acentuadas do que nunca.

"- O que você sonhou?"

"- Hum... foi... com você." – respondeu Ron lentamente, olhando para os lençóis.

Draco deu uma risadinha compreensiva.

"- Certo." – teve um pequeno acesso de riso antes de continuar – "Mas os medibruxos falaram que isso poderia acontecer – sabe, você se lembrar dos acontecimentos desses dois últimos anos por meio de sonhos."

Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

"- Você me deu seis."

"- O qu... ah, sim." – estranhamente, nessa hora, ele pareceu mais corado.

"- Eu era... sou... _era_ tão ruim assim?"

"- Não... quer dizer, você era desajeitado no início."

Ron pareceu encolher.

"- Mas você se lembrou da _primeira_ vez que fomos para a cama..." – apressou-se a acrescentar Draco – "- ... e você era virgem naquela época, então..."

"- Eu sei."

Silêncio incômodo. Depois de alguns segundos, o loiro se levantou para sair do quarto.

"- Draco?"

Quase na porta, ele virou-se.

"- Sim?"

"- Depois eu melhorei?"

Draco deu outro de seus sorrisos estranhos.

"- Sim. _Bastante_, aliás."

E saiu, deixando um Ron Weasley levemente embasbacado para trás.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois_

Vinte e seis anos. Ele completava vinte e seis anos naquele dia e não se lembrava de seus últimos aniversários – ou melhor, ele não se lembrava dos dois últimos _anos_.

Aquilo era definitivamente não era normal. Nada era mais normal na vida dele desde que acordara daquele sono poucos dias antes.

Nos dias que haviam se passado, Ron desejara desesperadamente que tudo não fosse um grande pesadelo maluco; que Hermione não tivesse morrido; que ele não tivesse feito um filho em Draco Malfoy e, por conseqüência, casado com ele. Ele ansiava que, do nada, acordasse na sua cama e descobrisse que tudo não passara de um sonho particularmente bizarro.

Mas aquilo não era um sonho. E ele soube disso no momento que Draco o acordara e lhe dera os parabéns pelo seu aniversário. E ele teve certeza absoluta quando chegou à Toca para a festa de aniversário.

Naquele momento, Ron Weasley soube que aquela era sua vida real agora, quisesse ele se lembrar do passado ou não.

E, por funesta decorrência, ele estava muito ferrado.

Foi estranho constatar, durante a festa, que Draco parecia se dar perfeitamente bem com toda a sua família – incluindo Ginny. Era verdade que Ron sentira uma certa tensão no ar quando ele falara com Percy; mas, naquele momento, o irmão estava cercado pelos cinco filhos dele com Penélope que pulavam, gritavam e puxavam as vestes do pai, então era bem provável que Ron tivesse se enganado.

Apesar de todos os presentes saberem que Ron havia perdido parte da memória, muitos não tinham noção de _quanto_. Portanto, o clima da festa ficara longe de ser pesado. Do início até quase no fim, a única pessoa que parecia entristecida era Harry. Suas olheiras haviam melhorado, mas a aparência não; seus olhos estavam agora inchados e vermelhos. Assim que conseguiu se livrar da quinta tia que o abraçava, Ron foi falar com o melhor amigo. Quando perguntou o que havia acontecido, esperava ouvir tudo, menos...

"- Eu e Simas brigamos" – disse Harry, pegando Ron completamente de surpresa.

"- Você e _Simas_? Mas vocês se davam bem... quer dizer, eu me _lembro_ que vocês se davam bem." – corrigiu Ron mal-humorado.

Harry assentiu afirmativamente.

"- Nós tínhamos um bom relacionamento naquela época, mas agora estamos casados. A situação mudou um pouco." – fez uma pausa para admirar a cena de Percy recebendo um banho de suco dos gêmeos – "E ele não teve David há muito tempo... suponho que o humor dele ainda esteja um pouco variável."

"- Certo." – Ron deu uma olhada com o canto de lado para ver a figura de Percy completamente molhado – "Mas por que vocês brigaram, afinal?"

O rosto de Harry mudou de fisionomia; ficou estranhamente sombrio.

"- Nada, nada. Bobagem do Simas."

O berro de Molly Weasley chamando-os para cantar parabéns interrompeu a conversa.

Mais tarde, depois de toda a cantoria e do bolo, Ron procurara Harry para continuar a conversa, mas, estranhamente, ele não parecia estar em lugar nenhum. Depois de procurar por praticamente toda a casa, só restara um lugar para Harry estar: a cozinha. Mas, quando Ron entrou lá, não era Harry que estava sentado numa das cadeiras.

_Simas. _

Ele estava com uma aparência miserável – magro e com olhos muito inchados e vermelhos. Estava encolhido, com o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos. Haviam alguns lenços de bolso molhados em cima da mesa. Quando Ron entrou, ele imediatamente olhou para ele. O ruivo não soube o que o havia alertado – o leve rangido da porta, talvez? -, mas o irlandês definitivamente estava alerta.

Ron parou quando percebeu que Simas o encarava longamente. E não era exatamente um olhar amistoso.

"- Oi, Simas" – cumprimentou ele, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Simas não respondeu. Levantou-se e o examinou dos pés a cabeça, parando os olhos no machucado na cabeça. Quando a situação já estava ficando desconfortável, ele perguntou:

"- Você sabe, não sabe?"

"- Sei o quê?"

Simas fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas para reabri-los no momento seguinte.

"- Que o bebê que Malfoy está esperando é de Harry."

Silêncio.

Ron piscou algumas vezes para se certificar que aquela cena estava mesmo acontecendo - que Simas estava acusando Draco de tê-lo enganado. Infelizmente, estava mesmo acontecendo.

Sentiu uma repentina vontade de dar uma surra no ex-colega.

"- Você está completamente louco!"

"- Não estou" – respondeu Simas incisivamente, tremendo de raiva – "Eles dormiam juntos pouco antes dele se casar com você, eu sei. E são cheios de segredinhos, portanto..."

"- Você é um paranóico."

"- Não, eu estou apenas enxergando a verdade que está bem diante dos olhos de todos!"

"- Cale a boca, seu..."

"- É tão difícil assim aceitar que ele o traiu?" - os olhos dele estavam escurecidos de raiva.

Ron sabia que Simas estava tendo uma crise, mas esse entendimento não o deteve quando partiu para cima dele.

O único pensamento que passava por sua mente era quebrá-lo aos pedaços.

E é o que teria feito se Draco não tivesse chegado derrapando na cozinha aos berros.

"- PAREM COM ISSO! AGORA! ALGUÉM ME... HARRY!"

No segundo seguinte, Harry havia se metido no meio da briga e conseguido separá-los, puxando Simas, com o lábio cortado e nariz quebrado, para perto da parede. Ron era puxado para longe por Draco, mas antes que pudesse se soltar para partir de novo para cima de Simas, sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e caiu. Sentiu os braços de Draco o segurando, na tentativa de brecar a queda – e não conseguindo. Instintivamente, passou a mão na cabeça, só para vê-la, no segundo seguinte, suja de sangue. O machucado havia aberto. O mundo começou a ficar escuro.

Harry largou Simas e correu para acudi-lo. Nos momentos finais de consciência, ele teve a impressão de ver Draco lançando um olhar significativo a Harry. Tremeu e fechou os olhos.

_Ah, merda. _

E desmaiou.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. No segundo seguinte, sentiu alguém lhe dar um tapa particularmente doloroso no braço. Era Draco.

"- Seu estúpido! Como você..."

"- Ei, espera" – Ron olhou em volta, tentando se orientar – "Onde diabos eu es..."

"- No St. Mungus" – respondeu Draco rispidamente, de péssimo humor – "No que você estava pensando quando se meteu numa briga com Simas Finnigan, seu idiota? Seu machucado na cabeça abriu e foi horrível. E ain..." – parou quando viu a expressão no rosto de Ron.

Ele havia se lembrado. E começava a juntar as coisas.

Harry havia desaparecido no final da festa. Ron também não se lembrava de ter visto Draco. E o que Simas lhe dissera ainda reboava na sua mente...

"_Eles dormiam juntos pouco antes dele se casar com você, eu sei. E são cheios de segredinhos, portanto..."_

"- Você mentiu para mim."

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de refutar a acusação. Sentou-se na cama onde Ron estava.

"- O que Finnigan falou para você?"

"- Que você e Harry dormiam juntos pouco antes de nos casarmos. E que... o bebê é dele. Malfoy, como você... como você..." – o rosto de Ron estava vermelho e ele parecia prestes a explodir.

"- Deixe-me explicar."

"- Não há o que explicar!" – estourou Ron, chamando a atenção de um grupo de pessoas que passava; uma medi-bruxa pediu silêncio e Ron diminuiu o tom, não menos furioso – "Você me traiu e mentiu para mim! Realmente não..."

"- Eu nunca dormi com Harry, Ron."

Ele levantou os olhos e o encarou. Os olhos cinza tinham um tom de verdade.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça.

"- Não. Você fez alguma coisa com ele! Simas não teria desconfiado à toa, ele não é burro!"

Silêncio. Draco desviou o olhar e examinou atentamente as próprias mãos.

"- Foram apenas alguns beijos. Bem antes do casamento." – levantou a cabeça – "Eu juro. Nunca fizemos nada que pudesse gerar um bebê."

Ron mordeu o lábio. Draco parecia mesmo que estava falando a verdade.

"- Então, porque Simas..."

"- Por que aquele babaca não é seguro de seu próprio casamento" – disparou Draco, lançando um olhar feroz para a parede – "Precisou dizer que teria um filho para que Harry casasse com ele. Um maldito retardado que acha que todos se dedicam pura e exclusivamente para ferrar a vida dele."

"- Você nunca... Draco, você nunca..."

"- Não." – virou-se para ele e o encarou; agora, prata relampejava – "Eu nunca dormi com Harry. O bebê que estou carregando também é seu filho. E eu também nunca passei você para trás, Ron." – parou para respirar por alguns instantes, e acrescentou – "E, se eu menti, espero que um raio me fulmine aqui e agora."

Silêncio. Draco colocou as duas mãos na barriga, forçando-se a respirar direito.

"- Por que você acreditou no que ele disse?" – perguntou de supetão, fazendo Ron se sobressaltar.

"- Eu achei... eu achei ter visto uma coisa entre você e Harry na cozinha. E ele desapareceu durante a festa, você também, então... eu juntei tudo e achei que vocês..."

"- Você não confia em mim."

"- Por que deveria?"

Draco aproximou-se mais dele, até que a diferença entre seus rostos fosse mínima, e o encarou fixamente. Ron prendeu a respiração.

"- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Ronald Weasley: eu _definitivamente_ não sou mais a mesma pessoa da qual você se lembra." – sustentou o olhar por mais um segundo antes de desviá-lo e se levantar da cama – "Vou avisar o medi-bruxo que você acordou. E, uma última coisa..." – parou no meio do caminho e virou-se – "... eu realmente estava com Harry numa parte da festa." – seus olhos repousaram na cabeça recém-enfaixada de Ron – "Estávamos falando sobre você, sabe."

E saiu.

Na cama, Ron se encolheu, com um mal-estar que nada tinha de físico.

* * *

**N.A:(1)**_Segundo o_ Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_, "o erumpente é um animal de grande porte e força, que pode pesar até uma tonelada. Não ataca a não ser provocado pela dor, mas se ele investir contra alguém os resultados são em geral catastróficos. São classificados como XXXX (perigoso) pelo Ministério da Magia." _

Eu particularmente achei que combinava com o Draco no atual estado dele XD (Christine má)

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 3**

"_- Não... Malfoy, pare... não... pare com isso!"_

"_- Weasley, é você que está com as mãos na minha bunda."_

_Ron corou violentamente. Tirou as mãos dos quadris do outro._

"_- Mas foi você que me beijou" – argumentou._

"_- Você não reclamou, reclamou?" – lembrou-lhe Draco._

_Ron desviou o olhar em derrota._

"_- Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso, em primeiro lugar." – disse, nervoso._

"_- Não estou vendo algo mais divertido para fazermos."_

_Ron ainda estava vermelho enquanto arrumava a própria camisa e caminhava resolutamente para a porta do pequeno cômodo._

"_- Ei, volte. Não terminamos ainda."_

"_- É perigoso demais" – argumentou Ron, virando-se para encarar um Draco Malfoy com cara de tédio e recentes roxos no pescoço – "Há gente a menos de dois metros da..."_

"_- Venha."_

_Ron deu as costas._

"_- Não. De qualquer forma, isso já foi lon..."_

"_- _Venha."

_O ruivo girou nos calcanhares, decidido a ter a última palavra. No segundo seguinte, sua boca caiu e ele fechou os olhos em movimentos curiosamente simultâneos._

"_- Malfoy... o que você pensa que está... coloque essa roupa, seu..."_

"_- Ora, Weasley, abra os olhos. Não há nada que você nunca tenha visto aqui." – comentou Draco com um tom levemente zombeteiro, deixando cair a última peça de roupa no chão – "Vamos, venha." – Vendo que Ron não saia do lugar nem abria os olhos, Draco saltou da mesa onde estivera despreocupadamente sentado e puxou-o para junto dele. Ron soltou algo entre um xingamento e um gemido._

"_- Pare de ser ridículo e tire essa roupa."_

"_- Não. Isso é errado!"_

_Draco rolou os olhos para o teto._

"_- Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa frase de negação."_

"_- Não! Quer dizer, eu..." – abriu um olho hesitantemente – "já... quer dizer..." – balançou a cabeça e afastou-se de Draco, dando uns bons três passos para trás e batendo na mesa – "... é muito... muito..."_

"_- Sim?" – Draco encostou-se de novo junto a ele e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço como se fosse beijá-lo._

_Ron, que a essa altura já havia aberto os dois olhos, olhou nervosamente para o lado._

"_- ... perigoso. É muito perigoso." – respirou fundo, tentando ignorar os leves beijos que o outro dava no seu pescoço – "Muito perigoso."_

"_- Pensei que vocês, grifinórios, não tivessem medo." – comentou Draco após uma leve pausa, agora brincando com os botões da camisa de Ron._

"_- É muito perigoso" – repetiu Ron outra vez. Expirou fundo pela boca e virou-se para encarar um par de olhos cinzas. – "O que vão pensar se alguém entrar aqui e ver você nesse... nesse estado?"_

"_- Se você também estiver sem roupa? O óbvio." – respondeu Draco, baixando a voz a cada palavra, numa entonação de quem não admitia recusas. Deu uma risadinha zombeteira – "Mas para isso você precisaria colaborar, seu covarde."_

_Ron engoliu em seco e não conseguiu resistir à tentação de abaixar os olhos. Levantou-os rapidamente, agora com o ritmo cardíaco bem acelerado._

"_- Eu não pos..."_

_Foi calado quando lábios finos e quentes se juntaram aos deles. _

_Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy não era alguém muito paciente._

* * *

Na sala, o relógio soou, marcando quatro horas. No sofá, Ron Weasley acordou sobressaltado, derrubando um Profeta Diário no chão. Olhou para os lados; Draco não estava lá. Ainda bem.

_Droga, droga, droga!_

Quando haviam lhe dito que lembraria dos anos anteriores por sonhos, ele definitivamente não esperava que fossem daquele... _teor._ Passou a mão na testa, só para constatar que estava suando em bicas.

Nos últimos dias, tivera vários sonhos – alguns eram cenas simples, do cotidiano, mas a grande maioria era com _ele_. Ainda não se lembrava como haviam acabado se casando; na verdade, sequer tivera uma recordação de Draco com barriga mais crescida. Em compensação, sobravam as cenas com... teor forte.

E o pior era pensar que, tirando a grande barriga e os quadris avantajados, o corpo do loiro não havia mudado muito sem roupa.

"_- Pare de ser ridículo e tire essa roupa."_

Ron corou. Desde quando Draco Malfoy era tão direto?

Como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando, Draco entrou na sala naquele exato momento, passando pelo campo de visão de Ron, que fechou os olhos instintivamente.

A imagem dele tirando a roupa ainda estava extremamente fresca na memória.

"- Ronald?"

Ron abriu os olhos hesitantemente. Draco se abaixou para encará-lo – ou melhor, _tentou_ se abaixar o quando o ventre permitia.

"- Sim?" – a voz saiu mais fraca do que pretendia.

"- Por que você está com os olhos fechados?"

"- Eu estou com os olhos abertos agora."

"- Mas estavam fechados" – chiou Draco, impaciente.

Um breve silêncio.

"- Você teve uma alucinação" – afirmou Ron, olhando para o chão. Sequer considerou contar para Malfoy sua lembrança; algo lhe dizia que o outro teria um ataque de risos antes que ele terminasse de contar.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou-lhe um olhar descrente, que Ron fingiu não captar.

"- Que seja" – fez um gesto com a mão, como se aquilo não fosse muito importante – "Bem, agora que você está acordado..." – continuou – "poderia me ajudar com o quarto do bebê. Já estou cansado de empurrar móveis e mais móveis."

Ron internamente agradeceu aos céus a mudança de assunto.

"- O quarto do bebê." – repetiu para si mesmo. _Eu tenho um bebê. Malfoy vai ter um bebê. Nós vamos ter um bebê._ Só então, naquele segundo, sua nova e bizarra realidade o atingiu por completo.

_Malfoy vai ter um bebê. Meu bebê._

_Meu Merlin, eu vou ser pai!_

"- Ronald?"

O ruivo olhou tão rápido para Draco que estalou dolorosamente o pescoço.

"- Sim?"

"- Vai me ajudar a arrumar o quarto do bebê ou..."

"- Já estou indo" – respondeu Ron enquanto massageava o pescoço dolorido, para logo depois levantar e começar a ir para o quarto, ignorando o olhar ligeiramente sonhador de Draco focado nele, e que o acompanhou até que ele abrisse a porta do quarto do bebê, e...

"- VERDE?"

_Ah, droga._

Quando Draco havia chegado ao quarto, Ron parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque.

"- O QUE DIABOS EU ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO..."

"- Não grite comigo" – ralhou Draco sem aumentar o tom de voz.

Ron respirou fundo e recomeçou a falar, dessa vez mais baixo.

"- O que diabos eu estava pensando quando deixei que pintasse o quarto do menino de... de..." – fechou e abriu de novo os olhos, na esperança de que as paredes verde-água mudassem de tom magicamente. – "... de _verde_! Quer dizer, você já está querendo que ele seja sonserino antes mesmo de..."

"- Não necessariamente é _ele_." – corrigiu-o Draco, empurrando um pequeno sofá para perto da parede.

Silêncio.

"- Você disse para mim que era men..."

"- Eu não disse que era um menino. Só tratei o bebê como _ele_." – tirou uma pequena pilha de almofadas que estava em cima da mesa e começou a arrumá-las dentro do berço – "Você não queria que eu o chamasse de _coisa_, queria?"

"- Mas como você não sabe se é menino ou menina? Quer dizer..."

"- Não conseguimos ver" – respondeu o outro simplesmente – "E quando poderíamos, o bebê já estava grande demais."

"- Por que não conseguiram ver o sexo do bebê" – perguntou Ron, não conseguindo resistir à curiosidade.

Draco não respondeu imediatamente. Demorou alguns segundos terminando de arrumar as almofadas no berço antes se esticar e virar para Ron:

"- Ele estava de pernas cruzadas." – explicou, com um sorriso contido no rosto.

Ron não conseguiu evitar rir. _Um bebê de pernas cruzadas._

"- Então deve ser um menino tímido" – sugeriu.

"- Ou então uma menina recatada." – disse Draco, ainda com o sorriso contido no rosto. – "De qualquer forma, como não sabíamos se seria _ele _ou_ ela, _resolvemos pintar o quarto de uma cor neutra. Verde não indica sexo de bebê, concorda?"

"- Mas poderia ser vermelho, não poderia?" – sugeriu Ron, esperançoso.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de congelar até os ossos antes de virar de novo para o berço.

"- Vermelho no quarto do bebê? Ridículo. E, além do mais" – acrescentou – " é a cor da Grifinória. Não quero influências ruins para o meu bebê."

Pausa. Ron pensou durante alguns segundos se ele estaria falando sério ou simplesmente sendo sarcástico. Não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

"- Mas verde é a cor da Sonserina" – lembrou, decidindo enfim o que falar.

"- Não verde-água" – rebateu Draco na mesma hora, ainda de costas para ele. – "Mas se isso te incomoda _tanto, _vou mudar a cor depois que o bebê nascer. Azul se for um menino e rosa se for uma... menina." - pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos, antes de acrescentar – "O que eu duvido muito."

Ron apoiou-se na parede, espantado.

Era impressão dele ou Draco Malfoy acabara de ceder de forma espantosamente fácil?

"- Como assim, duvida muito?"

"- Duvido muito que será uma menina."

"- Por quê?"

"- Malfoys não geram meninas há seis séculos" – recitou Draco – "Só por isso."

"- Weasleys também não geravam meninas há muito tempo quando Ginny nasceu." – disse Ron.

Draco virou-se para ele, olhando-o de uma forma estranha, quase... impressionado.

"- Eu lembrava disso bem antes de dois anos atrás!"

"- Eu sei, eu sei. Só que você nunca tinha me contado isso." – virou-se de novo para o berço - "Falando em lembranças, você se recordou de mais alguma coisa depois da..."

_Só de você sem roupa._

"- Não."

"- Nada?"

"- Nada. Deveria lembrar de alguma coisa?" – perguntou, num rompante, assaltado por uma suspeita repentina.

Se Ron estivesse do outro lado do quarto, teria visto o olhar decepcionado, quase melancólico, de Draco.

"- Não, nada. Nada." – repetiu em voz baixa para si mesmo.

* * *

Ron demorou apenas alguns dias para perceber que a rotina de Draco Malfoy era bizarramente comum, e que haviam algumas coisas que sempre se repetiam. _Sempre._

A primeira era que ele nunca estava na cama quando Ron acordava. Na verdade, parecia que ele sequer dormia – suas olheiras estavam cada vez mais negras e profundas.

A segunda era que ele estava deliberadamente o evitando. Não fugia quando se encontravam no mesmo cômodo, mas fazia o possível para que isso não acontecesse.

E aquilo era definitivamente muito estranho. Ron pensava se o outro teria esse tipo de comportamento antes que ele perdesse a memória. Pelas suas recordações mais recentes, não tinha – na maioria das vezes ele falava algo provocativo, mas falava. Mas depois, dificilmente tinham uma conversa, exceto quando Draco o indagava sobre suas lembranças – nisso ele parecia estar bastante interessado. Na quinta indagação, Ron teve que confessar que, sim, se lembrara de algumas coisas – omitindo algumas partes um _pouco _mais picantes, claro. Nessa ocasião, Draco o ouvira com atenção e, quando mexeu a cabeça para encarar Ron melhor, algo indefinido no seu rosto pareceu indicar que estava mais feliz. E, por alguns singelos e estranhos instantes, Ron se sentiu um pouco mais animado. Essa atmosfera diferente de um pouco de animação e felicidade durou até alguns segundos depois, quando Harry e Simas entraram pela lareira, desabando no chão na frente deles.

Depois disso, Draco só permaneceu na sala tempo suficiente para que a compreensão que _Simas Finnigan_ acabara de entrar na sua casa o atingisse; depois de cumprimentar polidamente Harry, desapareceu o mais rápido que sua barriga permitia pelo corredor que levava ao quarto.

De resto, tudo parecia um borrão de tempo que passara muito rápido. Horas depois, Ron só se lembraria direito de Harry indo atrás de Draco e lançando um olhar gelado a Simas quando o irlandês fez menção de acompanhá-lo, e, por conseqüência, deixando o esposo parado no meio da sala como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

Depois, a terrível e embaraçosa conversa, se é que se podia chamar de _conversa_ um diálogo praticamente monossilábico de menos de cinco minutos. Harry e Draco sumiram misteriosamente durante esses minutos, e, enquanto Simas, de cabeça baixa e extremamente vermelho, pedia desculpas sobre seu comportamento na festa alguns dias antes, Ron não conseguiu evitar imaginar o que ambos estariam fazendo no _seu_ quarto – e muito menos impedir sua mente de lhe dar sugestões maldosas.

Quando enfim os dois saíram pelo corredor, Ron estava compreensivelmente quase explodindo. E, quando Simas viu Harry, só houve apenas alguns segundos entre a fala "preciso ver David" e o sumiço dos dois pela lareira de novo.

E eles estavam sozinhos de novo, o clima de apenas quinze minutos antes completamente arruinado, Ron um pouco vermelho e Draco com o rosto ligeiramente sem cor. Quando o loiro se virou para ir embora do cômodo, como já fizera tantas vezes antes, Ron, pela primeira vez em dias, o impediu.

"- O que você e Harry estavam..."

Draco se virou para ele, encarando-o, e o olhar que Ron recebeu foi mais do que o suficiente para que se calasse.

"- O que você _acha_ que estávamos fazendo?" – perguntou Malfoy, a voz neutra completamente diferente do olhar cortante.

Ron engoliu em seco sob o olhar de Draco, que franziu as sobrancelhas.

"- Eu sabia" – afirmou Draco, o rosto ficando vermelho como o de Ron, mas de raiva – "Não importa tudo o que eu falei, você continua acreditando em Fin..."

"- Eu não acredito em Simas! Eu só queria saber o que você Harry estavam fazendo no..."

"- Ele estava tentando me convencer a aceitar as desculpas de Finnigan." – respondeu Draco bruscamente. - "E eu não aceitei. Satisfeito agora?"

Virou-se para o outro lado para ir para o quarto, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho, exatamente quando Ron ia andando rápido para acompanhá-lo. Quase bateram de frente quando Draco se virou de novo. Ron prendeu a respiração.

"- Eu entendo que você seja um imbecil comigo." – começou Draco, pronunciando cada sílaba.

"- E não sou..."

"- Claro que é" – cortou Draco asperamente. Ron fechou a boca – "Você não acredita em mim e desconfia do seu melhor amigo. Não era assim que eu imaginava a amizade imaculada de vocês."

"- Mas..."

"- Mas, como eu dizia" – continuou Draco, ignorando Ron completamente – " eu entendo que você seja um imbecil _comigo, _porque, pelo o que você se lembra, eu era um babaca nojento com _você._"

Ron estava calado, decidido a não perder a guerra de olhares entre ele e Draco, que continuava a encará-lo fixamente.

"- Você deveria pensar no bebê. Deveria pensar que _alguma coisa_ aconteceu, que..." – Draco olhou para o teto e respirou fundo, exasperado – "... que alguma coisa _mudou _para que ele esteja na minha barriga agora."

Virou-se num rompante e saiu andando pesadamente pelo corredor. Uma chave girou, trancando a porta do quarto. Ron permaneceu estático e silencioso no corredor, olhando para uma parede.

"_... que alguma coisa mudou para que ele esteja na minha barriga agora."_

"_... que alguma coisa mudou."_

"_Alguma coisa mudou."_

Instintivamente, sua mente voltou alguns dias no tempo.

"_Nós só nos casamos porque eu estava esperando um filho."_

Havia alguma coisa de diferente naquelas duas frases pronunciadas pela mesma boca.

Naquele exato momento, Ron soube que Draco Malfoy estava escondendo alguma coisa.

* * *

"_- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?"_

_O susto que Draco levou foi tamanho que deixou escorregar o frasco com a poção da mão, fazendo-a espatifar-se no chão. _

_Perguntou-se como diabos não ouvira a porta do banheiro ranger quando abrira. Mas já havia sido pego._

_Ron o encarava, um olhar interrogador, e claramente queria uma resposta._

"_- Malfoy, o que você estava..."_

"_- Não te interessa." – se abaixou e passou a mão sobre o que restara do frasco da poção, mesmo correndo o risco de se cortar. Perdida, completamente perdida. Sentiu a frustração crescer dentro de si. Sabia que não arranjaria outro frasco rapidamente, e quando arranjasse... já seria tarde demais._

_Começou a ter raiva de si mesmo, de sua estupidez e da coisa que crescia dentro de si._

"_- Malfoy?"_

"_- Me deixe em paz, Weasley."_

_Ron franziu a testa, os olhos indo do rosto de Draco para o frasco espatifado no chão._

"_- Mas o que era is..."_

"_- Vá embora!"_

_Foi só então que Ron percebeu que ele estava quase chorando._

"_- O que aconteceu com você?"_

"_- VÁ EMBORA!" – gritou Malfoy, e não poderia ser mais claro o desejo dele de ficar sozinho._

_Ron o levantou do chão sem muito esforço. Draco tentou empurrá-lo, furioso, e Ron precisou abraçá-lo para tentar acalmá-lo._

_O que, obviamente, não funcionou._

"_- ME SOLTE!"_

"_- Só depois que você se acalmar!"_

"_- ME SOLTE, SEU..."_

"_- O que aconteceu?"_

"_- SAI, SAI, VÁ EMB..."_

"_- POR MERLIN, O QUE ACONTECEU?"_

_Draco conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e começou a socá-lo no peito._

"_- Me solta, me solta, me sol..." – os pedidos começaram a ficar mais fracos, assim como os socos. A luta para se soltar começou a diminuir._

_Então, sem aviso, ele desabou no chão, aos prantos. Ron, pego de surpresa, foi junto._

"_- Eu não posso... não posso..." – balbuciou Draco entre soluços, se encolhendo junto a parede. Atônito com a cena, Ron se ajoelhou ao seu lado._

"_- Não pode o que?"_

"_- Deixá-lo nascer... eu não posso... não pos..." – parou de falar. Pareceu se dar conta do que dissera a Ron, que estava paralisado dos pés à cabeça. _

_Depois de alguns segundos olhando em choque para Draco, Ron virou-se lentamente para o frasco de poção quebrado no chão._

"_- Você ia tomar uma poção abortiva." – concluiu, falando devagar e respirando fundo no final. - "Porque não me contou que estava..."_

"_- Eu iria resolver o maldito problema sozinho, se você não tivesse..."_

"_- Ele é meu bebê também! Você iria tirá-lo e eu nunca saberia de nada!"_

"_- Exatamente." – confessou Draco numa fraca tentativa de ser cínico._

_Ron teve vontade de esganá-lo._

"_- Como você pode tentar fazer isso! Quer dizer, é um bebê! Está vivo!"_

"_- É só uma coisa de menos de cinco centímetros que não tem a menor noção de sua existência!" – exclamou Draco, levantando a cabeça e encarando Ron direto nos olhos._

"_- Acontece que eu e você também já fomos assim, seu idiota!"_

_Draco passou a mão nos cabelos, parecendo perdido._

"_- Eu não posso ter esse bebê." – falou rápido, voltando a lacrimejar e parecendo entrar em pânico – "Eu não posso, você não entende? Eu não sou casado. E você sabe do que pensam de pessoas que tem bebês ainda solteiras, elas ficam com a reputação destruída, com péssima..."_

_Sua voz foi baixando de tom até sumir completamente. Ele começou a tremer. Draco Malfoy estava com medo. Morrendo de medo, para ser mais preciso. Estava num estado tamanho de pânico que mal notou quando Ron o abraçou hesitantemente, puxando para perto de si. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes; parecia estar decidindo o que fazer – ou falar. Por fim, tomou uma decisão:_

"_- Você não vai estar solteiro quando tiver esse bebê."_

_Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ron, Draco deu uma risadinha sem alegria._

"_- Você vai fazer o que? Se casar comigo? Não seja tolo."_

"_- Eu vou, basta você aceitar."_

_Draco levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Ron e o encarou, incrédulo:_

"_- Por favor, diga que você não está falando sério."_

"_- É claro que eu estou!"_

"_- Não, não pode. Nós, casados? Seria um completo... completo..."_

"_- O que?"_

"_- Desastre" – classificou Draco, dizendo a palavra quase como se estivesse bufando._

_Ron deu uma risadinha._

"_- Poderíamos tentar."_

"_- Vai ser um desastre." – repetiu Draco – "Seria mais fácil se eu apenas..."_

"_- Eu não vou deixar você matar o meu filho."_

_Draco encarou-o irritado:_

"_- Desculpe-me lembrá-lo, mas ele está dentro de mim, consumindo minhas energias."_

"_- Nosso, então." – fez uma pausa – "Aceita ou não?"_

"_- Aceitar o que?"_

"_- A proposta de casamento que eu acabei de fazer."_

_Draco encarou o teto cuidadosamente._

"_- Não vai dar certo. Se eu apenas... conseguir outro frasco da poção... não vai ser necessário um casamento."_

"_- Não." – disse Ron rispidamente, quase irritado – "É meu filho também, e eu não vou deixar você tirá-lo, entendeu? E também não vou deixar você sozinho."_

"_- E o heroísmo grifinório finalmente se manifesta." – comentou Draco._

_Ron pensou em dar alguma resposta nada educada, mas em seguida lembrou-se o que estavam discutindo e desistiu. Optou por fingir que não havia ouvido._

"_- Então, casa ou não?"_

_Draco voltou a olhar para o teto._

"_- Não. Não vou me casar com alguém que me trata pelo sobrenome."_

"_- Só por isso?"_

"_- Claro que não! Só estou mostrando como a nossa pseudo-relação é..."_

"_- Draco."_

_O loiro baixou os olhos do teto e o encarou. Ron aproximou-se dele e beijou-o na bochecha, quase carinhosamente. Draco ficou sem ação durante alguns segundos._

"_- De alguma forma estranha, eu acho que gosto de você."_

"_- Você não precisa me dizer isso só para..."_

"_- Não estou só dizendo para convencer você. É verdade."_

_E Draco sabia que era. Ficou em silêncio, pensando. Talvez os mais pensativos segundos de sua vida._

"_- Eu aceito" – disse, enfim – "Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas eu aceito me casar com você, Ronald Weasley."_

* * *

Diferente das outras vezes, nas quais acordava repentinamente, daquela vez Ron soube o que havia acontecido antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Ele havia tido outro sonho, outra lembrança. Uma lembrança muito esclarecedora.

Virou a cabeça e encarou Draco, os cabelos loiros despenteados sobre o rosto e os olhos inchados e vermelhos, soluçando em pleno sono.

"_- De alguma forma estranha, eu acho que gosto de você."_

Pela segunda vez naquela dia, ele se lembrou de seu primeiro dia sem memória.

"_- Nós não éramos... apaixonados ou qualquer coisa assim?"_

"_- Não."_

Draco havia mentido.

E agora Ron queria saber porquê.


	4. Capítulo 4

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**N/A**: Eu sei que eu sou um monstro. Eu sou ruim. Christine má, Christine má (pega abajur e bate na cabeça). So sorry. Eu vou tentar não demorar tanto nos próximos capítulos, eu juro.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 4**

Anos depois, quando Ron se lembrasse daqueles dias, só uma palavra saltaria imediatamente da sua mente: silêncio. Sem discussões, desentendimentos ou caras feias. Só silêncio, apatia e um grande constrangimento, se eventualmente ele e Draco se encontrasse no mesmo recinto.

Depois de dois dias naquela atmosfera de mal-estar, Ron percebeu que se aquilo estava lhe fazendo mal, estava fazendo pior ainda para Draco. Se antes eram apenas as olheiras que denunciavam que ele não estava muito bem, agora era um conjunto de sintomas que entregavam que ele estava claramente doente. No entanto, nas raras vezes que Ron ousou perguntar se ele estava bem, a resposta que recebia era um raivoso _"Eu estou bem"_, pronunciado num tom que faria muita gente sair correndo.

E então, numa tarde abafada e monótona, Ron percebeu que estava se importando com a saúde de Draco Malfoy. Ele estava _preocupado_ com ele.

Descobrir isso em outros tempos seria mais do que perturbador, mas agora eles eram casados. Era até _esperado_ que ele se preocupasse com o outro, principalmente com ele esperando um bebê. Certo?

Ron esperava fervorosamente que sim. Desde _aquela_ lembrança, ele não andava muito seguro de si mesmo.

"_- De alguma forma estranha, eu acho que gosto de você."_

Com aquela atmosfera na casa, ele nem tentara perguntar nada ao outro. Sabia que, na melhor das hipóteses, ele o ignoraria completamente, surdo às interrogações de Ron. Afinal, ele estava incomodado pela mentira, e, além disso, desconfiado quanto aos motivos. Se perguntava porque diabos Draco mentiria, e sua mente lhe dava uma resposta não muito digna, envolvendo Draco, Harry e um bebê não-nascido. Depois de muitas auto-interrogações e muitas auto-respostas perturbadoras, por fim ele desistiu e começou a tentar passar os dias sem tentar pensar, a mente em branco. Não estava obtendo muito sucesso, mas, naquela altura do campeonato, era a única opção que tinha.

Quando Harry chegou na sua sala tropeçando e coberto de fuligem, ele estava deitado no sofá tentando manter a mente vazia, numa estranha concentração que fez que ele desse um pulo de quase um quilômetro quando deu pela presença do melhor amigo na sala.

"- Oi, Ron" – cumprimentou Harry, meio desconcertado pela reação do outro – "O que aconteceu para você estar... hum..."

"- Me assustei" – respondeu Ron num fio de voz, deslizando pelo sofá para sentar-se mais perto de Harry; o susto havia o levado a encolher-se numa das pontas do sofá – "Ahn... pode sentar, cara."

Harry, porém, continuou de pé, limpando a capa suja de fuligem.

"- Onde está Draco?" – perguntou ele polidamente.

"- Dormindo no quarto" – respondeu Ron, tão rápido que soou quase grosseiro. Sentiu algo raivoso no peito; demorou alguns segundos para perceber, desnorteado, que era ciúmes.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele havia percebido a atitude defensiva de Ron.

"- Bem" – começou a falar, com todo o cuidado – "de qualquer forma, eu não vim até aqui para falar com ele. Vim saber como você está. Sabe, em relação à sua memória."

"- Melhor. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. É estranho."

Harry sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

"- Deve ser" – concordou, aparentando verdadeira solidariedade – "Mas você já deve ter melhorado da cabeça" – falou, apontando para os cabelos ruivos de Ron, livres de qualquer bandagem.

Ron concordou com um gesto desanimado. Houve um silêncio desconfortável antes que Harry pigarreasse e voltasse a falar:

"- As coisas estão indo bem entre você e..."

"- Não. Não estão." – interrompeu-o Ron, sabendo o que Harry perguntaria, com o tom de voz um pouco deprimido – "Não estão mesmo. Na verdade, estão uma completa merda." – concluiu, afundando no sofá.

Harry pareceu muito interessado na lareira, porque ficou com o olhar fixo lá por um bom tempo antes de falar.

"- Vocês brigaram?"

Ron franziu a testa, achando que _briga _era um termo mundano demais para classificar o que estava acontecendo ali há dias.

"- É, algo parecido com isso."

"- O que aconteceu?"

Ron respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

"- Depois daquilo que aconteceu na festa com Simas, Draco começou a dizer que eu não confiava nele. Estava meio aborrecido comigo, mas as coisas até tinham melhorado antes de você e Simas viessem aqui e..." – sua voz falhou e ele teve que respirar fundo de novo para continuar – "... e depois brigamos de novo, ele falou que entendia porque eu era o imbecil com ele e algumas outras coisas que... bem, então ele não falou mais comigo. Estamos assim há uns quatro dias."

Harry não comentou nada. Ron deixou cair a cabeça no encosto do sofá e encarou o teto, trêmulo.

"- Ron, você acreditou em Simas? No que ele disse sobre..." - parou por alguns segundos, hesitante – "... sobre eu e Draco?"

Ron continuou a olhar para o teto, pensando na pergunta. E na melhor forma de respondê-la.

"- Não quero acreditar" – ouviu-se dizendo baixo. Depois de um tempo, olhou para Harry. Ele o encarava da forma mais neutra possível, mas muitos anos de convivência diziam claramente a Ron que Harry estava segurando bravamente a vontade de lhe dar um soco na cara.

Silêncio. Harry virou-se para a frente, mais uma vez encarando a lareira. Depois de um tempo, Ron percebeu que ele estava tremendo de raiva. Encolheu-se inconscientemente, de certa forma esperando que as coisas na sala começassem a explodir.

O que nunca aconteceu. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry parou de tremer e virou-se de novo para ele. Havia um incrível oximoro entre seus olhos condescentes e seu tom de voz levemente frio.

Ron começou a pensar que não havia sido apenas Draco Malfoy que mudara muito naqueles tempos.

"- Ron" – começou Harry lentamente – "o que vou dizer pode parecer estranho para você, levando em conta algumas coisas que Draco fez, mas, acredite-me, ele leva à sério grande parte de seus juramentos."

Ron permaneceu em silêncio, observando cuidadosamente os próprios pés.

"- Quando vocês se casaram, fizeram o juramento de ser fiéis um ao outro. E eu sei, Ron, eu tenho certeza que _esse_ não é o tipo de juramento que Draco quebraria nem se fosse obrigado." – fez uma pausa – "Eu sei que você deve estar confuso pela situação, mas não duvide que Draco não é o tipo de pessoa que te passaria para trás numa forma covarde como essa."

Ron desviou o olhar dos pés e encarou Harry, que agora estava em pé, percebendo na mesma hora que ele não estava muito feliz com a situação. Sentiu-se de repente terrivelmente envergonhado por ter acreditado que eles dois poderiam...

"- Nem eu poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com você, Ron." – disse Harry num rompante, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

No segundo seguinte ele desaparecera pela lareira.

* * *

"- Senta, Draco."

Ele nem se dignou a responder. Continuou a andar de um lado para outro, como fazia já há horas, arrumando uma bagunça que aparentemente só existia em sua cabeça.

"- Draco..."

Ele lançou a Ron um olhar assassino, mas não falou nada. Continuou andando.

Ron suspirou.

"- Draco!"

"- O quê?" – ralhou ele.

"- Senta, ou..."

Draco se virou para ele e o encarou pela primeira vez em cinco dias.

"- Senão o quê?" – perguntou, desafiante.

Ron nem pestanejou.

"- Senão eu juro que te carrego até o sofá e te mantenho sentado nem que seja à força."

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Parecia estar achando imensa graça. Somente quando Ron fez menção de levantar do sofá que estava sentado para cumprir sua promessa, ele teve alguma reação:

"- Está bem. Pode ficar sentado." – jogou uma edição velha de _O Profeta Diário _em cima da mesa e sentou-se, contrariado – "Mas só cinco minutos" – frisou, aborrecido.

Ron se aproximou resolutamente, não prestando mais atenção nas caretas de descontentamento de Draco. Era impressão dele ou o corpo do outro estava mudando?

"- Ronald?"

Ron concentrado em tentar perceber o que é que estava diferente no corpo de Draco, sobressaltou-se:

"- O quê?"

"- Porque você está olhando para mim?" – perguntou Draco, um pouco vermelho nas bochechas.

"- Ahn... eu..." – Ron começou a sentir que o rubor das faces do outro começava a passar para a sua própria – "... estava reparando que seu corpo estava... diferente."

Draco fez uma careta de irritação.

"- Obrigado por me lembrar o quanto eu engordei nas últimas semanas."

"- Não é isso, é mais... a barriga, acho."

As feições de Draco descontraíram-se um pouco.

"- Ah, isso. Deve ser porque está quase no final. Os medi-bruxos me falaram isso, que a barriga iria mudar um pouco de forma quase no fim. Acho que é para que o bebê fique na posição certa ou algo parecido."

"- Certo."

Draco começou a tamborilar os dedos na barriga distraidamente, e não falou mais nada. Quase do outro lado do sofá, Ron estava com uma sensação desconfortável.

Ele sabia que precisava falar alguma coisa. Aquele silêncio já o estava matando.

Pigarreou.

"- O bebê... você acha que é menino ou menina?"

Draco lançou-lhe um estranho olhar enviesado.

"- Já falei que não sabemos, o bebê estava..."

"- Eu não perguntei qual _é,_ eu perguntei o que você _acha_."

Draco continuou a tamborilar os dedos, mas de uma forma mais rápida e nervosa.

"- No início" – começou bem lentamente – "eu achava que era um menino. Mas depois que a Lovegood fez aquela superstição das mãos e afirmou que com toda a certeza que ia ser uma menina eu..."

"- Espera" – interrompeu Ron – "Que superstição das mãos?"

"- Deve ser uma superstição trouxa" – respondeu Draco, torcendo o nariz – "Ela me falou para esticar a mão. Como eu estiquei a minha com a palma para cima, ela falou que seria uma menina. Se eu esticasse com a palma para baixo, seria um menino. Entendeu?"

"- Certo, mas..."- não conseguiu reprimir uma risada – "só porque a _Luna _falou para você que seria uma menina você mudou de idéia?"

"- Claro que não!" – exclamou Draco, voltando a corar – "Eu só comecei a pensar que _talvez_ não fosse um menino! Que o fato que Malfoys só geram meninos há seis séculos não fosse uma garantia total que..."

"- Certo, certo, eu entendi." – disse Ron, ainda dando risadinhas.

Draco rolou os olhos de irritação.

"- E agora?"

"- Agora o quê?"

"- Você acha que é menino ou menina?"

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes antes de responder.

"-Não sei" – disse, finalmente – "Realmente não sei."

"- E eu?"

Draco virou a cabeça e encarou-o de novo, com um ar meio vago.

"- E eu, achava que era menino ou menina?" – insistiu Ron.

Draco desviou o olhar do dele e começou a examinar as unhas, pensativo.

"- Você não se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa. Tinha aquele discurso de "se for saudável já vou estar satisfeito" – fez uma pausa – "Além disso, você dizia que... que já estava feliz de qualquer forma, o sexo da criança não iria mudar nada." – concluiu, a voz falhando um pouco nas últimas palavras.

Ron ainda ficou parado alguns segundos antes de dar quase um pulo no sofá para ficar ao lado do outro. Draco engoliu em seco.

"- Me desculpa. Eu fui um..."

"- Está tudo bem." – a voz saiu baixa e macia, sem qualquer vestígio de sarcasmo ou ironia.

Ron ficou em silêncio, não sabendo o que falar em seguida. Hesitante, pousou sua mão em cima da que ainda estava tamborilando na barriga.

Draco levantou a cabeça e o encarou tão rápido que ele pensou que o outro fosse gritar com ele ou algo parecido. Mas ele não fez nada disso. Apenas ficou parado, olhando-o, enquanto Ron tinha a singela impressão que estouravam fogos de artifício no seu estômago. O seu ritmo cardíaco aumentou depressa o suficiente para Ron ter certeza de que se poderia ouvir as batidas do seu coração do outro lado da sala. Pelo quanto que a mão de Draco tremia debaixo da dele, ele certamente não estava num melhor estado.

Foi Draco que interrompeu o contato, puxando a mão bruscamente e dizendo algo que soou a Ron como _"ainda preciso arrumar algumas coisas"_, para logo depois estar bem longe dali, à procura de alguma gaveta poeirenta.

A sensação de fogos de artifício do estômogo não passou durante um longo tempo.

* * *

_Draco tirou a camisa do pijama e começou a se observar atentamente no espelho. Escondido pela porta aberta de seu armário, Ron se divertia silenciosamente com a cena que era ele dar voltas para se examinar melhor, sem contar as caretas de descontentamento que ele fazia ocasionalmente. _

"_- Saia de trás dessa porta de armário, seu covarde." – disse Draco, olhando para trás – "Faça algo de produtivo ao invés de ficar apreciando minha beleza."_

"_- Eu não estou apreciando sua suposta beleza!" – declarou Ron, com um tom de protesto na voz – "Eu estou apenas me vestindo! A culpa não é minha se você resolveu ficar fazendo piruetas aí bem na minha frente!"_

_Draco murmurou algo que soava como "péssimo mentiroso"._

"_- Faça algo de útil."_

"_- Eu _estou_ fazendo algo de útil" – disse Ron, saindo de trás da porta no meio de seu ato de colocar a camisa. – "Estou me arrumando para trabalhar. Alguém precisa sustentar um Malfoy preguiçoso e seus desejos loucos por chocolates suíços no meio da noite."_

"_- Você também consome os chocolates!" – defendeu-se prontamente Draco – "Estão faltando quatro bombons na caixa. E eu tenho certeza que o meu filho não saiu da minha barriga para ir comê-lo na surdina no meio da noite."_

_Novamente escondido pelo armário, Ron deu uma risadinha baixa. Draco virou-se de novo para o espelho e suspirou dramaticamente._

"_- Eu estou engordando."_

_Ron saiu novamente de trás do armário, incrédulo:_

"_- Claro que você engordou! No estado que você está, o que estava esperando?"_

_Draco revirou os olhos de impaciência._

"_- É claro que eu esperava engordar, mas não _tanto_."- voltou a se observar no espelho, franzindo a testa – "Eu estou estranho."_

"_- Eu não acho que você engordou muito..." – opinou Ron – "...mas, em compensação..."_

_Draco virou-se rápido para ele._

"_- Em compensação o quê?"_

"_- Sua bunda está enorme" – falou Ron, dando um sorriso que era para ser inocente – "Não que eu recla..."_

_Sua frase foi cortada ao meio por uma escova voadora que quase o atingiu na cabeça._

"_- Ei, eu só estava dando minha opinião!"_

"_- Honestamente, eu dispenso esse tipo de opinião" – sibilou Draco, virando-se de novo para frente do espelho. – "Francamente, às vezes você é tão in... Ron!"_

_Ron o puxou para longe do espelho e o encostou na parede._

"_- Pensando bem, seu quadril não está tão largo assim" – disse ele quase suavemente._

_Draco fechou a cara._

"_- Ah, saia da minha frente. Vá para o trabalho ou qualquer coi..."_

_Ron encostou os lábios nos dele por alguns segundos, um beijo breve. Depois que se separaram, ele deu um breve sorriso. Draco o empurrou, aborrecido._

"_- Vá fazer alguma coisa út..."_

_Ron o puxou e o beijou novamente, mais intensamente. _

_Não podia estar mais claro que seu interesse naquele momento não era exatamente fazer algo produtivo._

* * *

Quando estava acordando, Ron sentiu que havia alguém mexendo no seu cabelo. Mas foi apenas uma vaga impressão. Quando abriu os olhos, não havia mais ninguém.

Pelo menos ninguém na cama, que parecia estranhamente desarrumada. Draco estava praticamente dentro do armário, parecendo procurar febrilmente alguma coisa.

"- Draco, o que você está..."

"- Procurando alguma roupa que ainda sirva em mim" – respondeu Draco, apressado e nervoso.

"- Para mim as que você está vestindo estão ótimas."

Draco murmurou algo sem sentido e continuou procurando. Ron suspirou, cansado.

"- Pára com isso. Suas roupas estão ótimas."

Draco não respondeu. Ron foi forçado a tomar alguma atitude. Movimentou-se pela cama até estar perto o suficiente do armário que Draco estava praticamente colocando abaixo, e puxou-o com força por uma das pontas da camisa. O fato de que Draco não estava esperando por isso, combinado que, pelo seu estado atual, ele não estava exatamente um primor de equilíbrio, ajudaram bastante para que ele se desequilibrasse e metade de seu corpo caísse na cama, bem ao lado de Ron.

Passado o susto inicial, Draco ficou lívido de raiva.

"- Não achei nenhuma graça" – sibilou, pronunciando cada sílaba, como se quisesse que Ron entendesse bem.

"- Não era para achar graça" – informou-lhe Ron, rolando na cama de forma a encará-lo – "Era só para te derrubar mesmo."

Draco não respondeu, ficou olhando para o teto como se ele fosse interessantíssimo.

"- Teve algum sonho?" – perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

Ron franziu a testa.

"- Tive. Você me mandava fazer algo produtivo, eu falava que seu quadril estava grande e você me atirava uma escova. Meio sem sentido."

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou escapar um som estrangulado pela garganta, o que provavelmente era uma tentativa de impedir o riso.

"- E depois eu achei que alguém estava mexendo no meu cabelo." – virou-se de novo, agora ficando cara a cara com Draco – "Foi sonho ou você estava realmente mexendo no meu cabelo?"

Os vestígios de riso no rosto de Draco sumiram.

"- Eu não estava mexendo no seu cabelo" – afirmou, sem muita convicção.

Talvez tenha sido a forma como seus olhos se estreitaram quando disse isso, ou talvez tenha sido a língua que rapidamente umedeceu os lábios secos, mas, quase imediatamente após Draco ter dito essa frase, Ron teve absoluta certeza que ele estava mentido descaradamente.

"- Mentiroso" – afirmou depois de hesitar um pouco – " Você estava deitado na cama passando a mão no meu cabelo. Tanto que ela estava desarrumada."

Pelo modo que os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, Ron teve a confirmação de que estava indo pelo caminho certo.

"- E depois você se enfiou no armário para disfarçar. Estou mentindo?"

Draco não respondeu rapidamente. Aliás, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer coisa rapidamente. Draco estava enfrentando dificuldade para respirar pela parca distância que o separava de Ron agora - o outro havia se aproximado inconscientemente enquanto o encurralava em uma pequena mentira; Ron, por sua vez, estava hipnotizado demais pelos lábios finos para se concentrar em alguma outra coisa.

"- Você... está... delirando..." – respondeu Draco finalmente, utilizando um grande espaço entre suas palavras para respirar e soltando um grande suspiro no final. Ron sequer se mexeu – qualquer movimento agora seria perigoso demais.

Ficaram naquele impasse por mais alguns instantes até que as mãos de Draco afundaram no cabelo ruivo e trouxe Ron mais para perto, o beijando.

Quando as mãos deles haviam se encostado na sala, Ron não voltou ao seu estado normal por muito tempo. A sensação de fogos de artifício no estômago era intensa demais, sem contar que parecera que seu ritmo cardíaco ficara permanentemente acelerado. Mas agora, num beijo, tudo isso parecia crescer numa intensidade assustadora.

Mas, diferentemente de quando as mãos haviam se tocado, que havia sido quase um acidente, ele sabia o que iria acontecer se o beijasse. Ele desejara aquelas sensações e ficara hipnotizado por aqueles lábios desejosos. Apesar de, no final, o outro ter tomado a iniciativa, ele _quisera._

As mãos de Draco não se detiveram acariciando os cabelos dele. Desceram pelas costas, puxando-o mais para si, grudando os lábios sedentos nos dele e aprofundando o beijo, como se desejasse aquilo há muito tempo. Ele não parecia ter a menor vontade de parar, e muito menos Ron. Eles continuariam até... até onde?

Ron não estava com muita vontade de saber. Quando se está beijando alguém que faz seu coração acelerar e faz seu estômago parecer cheio de fogos de artifício, você simplesmente não liga para esse tipo de coisa. Você não pensa – apenas sente. E assim foi, até o momento que os dois tiveram que parar para tomar ar. O fatídico momento que eles tiveram que parar para tomar ar.

Quando eles se separaram, a respiração de Draco estava acelerado, seus lábios estavam levemente inchados e seu olhar, inicialmente, estava quase exultante. Depois, em questão de segundos, algo pareceu passar pelos seus pensamentos e fez seu olhar começar a perder o brilho e seus lábios ficarem secos novamente. O fato que ele parecia estar murchando passou despercebido por Ron no início, mas depois que ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro de cima da testa do outro, os olhos cinzentos pareceram endurecer.

"- Ronald..."

"- Sim..."

"- Sai de cima de mim."

Ron teve a sensação parecida com a de quem leva um balaço no estômago.

"- O quê?"

"- Sai de cima de mim, por favor."

Não era um pedido, era um ordem. Draco começou a empurrar Ron com as mãos. Ele cedeu e saiu de cima. Draco sentou-se.

"- O que aconte..."

"- Não foi nada."

Ron puxou Draco suavemente para si e conseguiu encará-lo por um momento, antes que ele se afastasse de novo. Os olhos prata haviam perdido sua dureza e agora pareciam quase derreter em angústia.

"- O que aconte..."

Antes que terminasse a pergunta, Draco levantou-se e saiu do quarto quase correndo, deixando Ron sozinho. Ele bufou, se sentindo completamente perdido.

Aparentemente ainda havia algumas coisas que ele desconhecia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 5**

_Ron respirou fundo e perguntou-se, pela quinta vez naquele dia, o que diabos estava errado com Draco Malfoy._

"_Draco..." – começou, paciente – "... eu não estou te evitando. Isso é paranóia. Pára com isso, por fav..."_

"_Babaca. Seu babaca mentiroso."_

_Qualquer pessoa que entrasse naquela sala provavelmente acharia que eles estavam tendo uma conversa tranqüila. Mas Ron já convivia há muito tempo com Draco para saber que quando os olhos cinzentos dele começassem a brilhar a ponto da pupila parecer se crispar, o mais prudente a se fazer era, sem dúvida, aparatar dali._

_Mas, naquele dia em especial, ele estava determinado a não deixar que as coisas desandassem ao ponto em que tudo começasse a explodir._

"_Draco" – começou de novo – "eu não estou te evitando na cama."_

"_Claro que está!" – rebateu o outro, praticamente soltando faíscas pelos olhos._

_Ron olhou de soslaio para a lareira ao seu lado e ponderou se fugir correndo por ela seria muito humilhante._

"_Nós não fazemos sexo há quase duas semanas! Duas semanas!" – exclamou Draco, parecendo um pouco desequilibrado com o cabelo despenteado e a aparência um pouco amassada de quem acabara de acordar de um cochilo – "Francamente, se você não estivesse com problemas com a minha aparência, é _óbvio _que não me evitaria tão descaradamente." – concluiu, desgostoso._

_Ron deu um longo e pesado suspiro._

"_O que você quer que eu diga, então? Que você está gordo como um erumpente?"_

"_Eu só quero que você diga a merda da verdade!"_

_Ron não respondeu imediatamente. Draco continuou no meio da sala, dizendo impropérios em voz baixa. _

"_Eu não acho que você está feio, só um pouco... ahn... hum... _fofo." – tentou Ron, hesitante.

_Draco não disse nada._

"_Mas isso é bom" – continuou Ron, sentindo-se encorajado – "Mostra que o menino... ou a menina, não sei, está saudável aí dentro. Eu estaria preocupado se você _não _estivesse gordinho."_

_Parou de falar, esperando uma resposta, mas Draco não disse nada por algum tempo. _

"_Sabe, Ronald, às vezes, eu realmente odeio você." – respondeu, levantando os olhos do chão._

_Ron deu um suspiro de alívio. Draco estava quase rindo, o que significava que nada ia explodir. Pelo menos, naquele momento._

"_Por que você me odeia?" – perguntou ele enquanto puxava um relutante Draco Malfoy para um abraço._

"_Porque você me deixou nesse estado, idiota." – ralhou Draco – "Por sua culpa, eu senti enjôos, tive tonturas, engordei e vou sofrer dores horríveis quando essa criança resolver vir ao mundo."_

_Ron começou a rir._

"_Pare de ser dramático" – disse, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo loiro da testa de Draco – "E pessimista" – acrescentou, pensativo._

_Draco rolou os olhos para o teto._

"_Se você estivesse no meu lugar, aposto que não diria isso."_

"_Talvez" – admitiu Ron – "Mas, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu seria um pouco mais otimista."_

"_Duvido."_

"_Claro que sim. Em primeiro lugar, eu teria certeza que as coisas dariam certo no final, por mais que parecesse que elas dariam completamente errado."_

_Draco deu uma risadinha descrente._

"_Vocês, grifinórios, são mesmo positivos até a morte."_

"_E o que isso tem de errado?"_

"_Tudo." – afirmou Draco. – "Vocês não são realistas. Por isso tem esse complexo de herói romantizado e sempre se ferram no final."_

_Ron balançou a cabeça, conformado._

"_Um sonserino cínico e um grifinório com complexo de herói. Que par harmonioso nós formamos."_

_Draco levantou as sobrancelhas._

"_Não esqueça que foi você que propôs casamento para mim."_

"_Apenas porque eu não sabia o que me esperava" – zombou Ron, puxando Draco mais para perto e beijando-o antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder._

* * *

_There's some things in this world_

_You just can't change_

_Some things you can't see_

_Until it gets too late… _**(1)**

Uma música começou a chegar aos ouvidos de Ron, despertando-o. Era baixa, parecia estar tocando longe, mas foi o suficiente para arrancá-lo do sonho e jogá-lo de novo na realidade. E, pela primeira vez desde que os sonhos haviam começado, ele se sentiu mal por isso.

Virou-se na cama e olhou para o teto. A música parou de tocar de repente. Ron ponderou _quem _havia feito o som cessar.

Pelos passos no corredor e pela entrada de Draco no quarto alguns minutos depois, ele teve certeza que havia achado certo.

"Desculpe acordar você. O rádio está com defeito e, quando eu liguei, ele começou a tocar no volume máximo." – justificou-se quase sussurrando, sem olhar para o outro.

Ron sentou-se na cama e tentou encarar Draco, mas esse desviou o olhar.

"Escuta, eu... Draco!"

Sem esperar que Ron falasse, ele simplesmente dera as costas e saíra do quarto. Ron levantou quase correndo e foi atrás dele. Encontraram-se no meio da sala.

"Draco!"

"O que foi?" – perguntou ele, trêmulo e parecendo terrivelmente ansioso.

"Eu preciso falar com você."

"Nós não temos nada para falar."

Quando Draco desviou o olhar do dele pela terceira vez em menos de um minuto, Ron perdeu a paciência. Acabou com a distância que os separava em menos de quatro passos e puxou-o para si, segurando-o pelos braços.

"Não! Na verdade, nós temos muita coisa para falar!"

"Me larga, você está me machucando!"

"Primeiro, você vai me explicar algumas coisas, _Draco_."

O loiro estremeceu.

"Me solta" – pediu, com a voz mais fraca.

"Primeiro" – começou Ron, ignorando o pedido de Draco – "eu queria saber porque você fez _aquilo_."

Sentia-se um pouco mal de tratar Draco daquela forma, principalmente o outro estando naquela situação, mas sua paciência realmente já havia se esgotado.

"Aquilo o quê?"

"O beijo. Você me beijou e depois saiu correndo."

"Eu não sai correndo!" – exclamou Draco, indignado.

"Que seja. Você me beijou e depois ficou me ignorando. Parecia que você estava com medo de mim ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Você está louco" – afirmou Draco, mas não conseguiu evitar um estremecimento.

"Eu quero saber porque você agiu assim. Aliás, porque _está agindo _assim."

"Você está completamente..."

"Draco, por favor." – pediu Ron, já um pouco desesperado, afrouxando o aperto – "Me diz."

Silêncio. Draco parou de tentar se livrar, mas não disse nada. Ficou apenas respirando fundo várias vezes, como se quisesse recuperar o oxigênio perdido. Parecia verdadeiramente agoniado.

"Não foi nada. Na verdade, eu... eu apenas quis que as coisas não ficassem complicadas depois."

"Como assim?"

"Complicadas, oras." – disse Draco, nervoso – "Eu sei que você só correspondeu ao beijo porque estava confuso e, talvez, um pouco carente e não porque sentia alguma espécie de afeto por mim."

Ron ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, estupefato.

"Você enlouqueceu?"

"Eu sei, você não precisa..."

"Você está completamente louco! De onde diabos você tirou que eu só deixei você me beijar porque estava confuso e carente?"

Draco começou a corar.

"Eu..."

"E de onde" – interrompeu-o Ron – "você tirou que eu não sinto nada por..."

"Você não sente" – disse Draco, elevando o tom de voz – "Eu sei que não."

Ron resolveu mudar de estratégia.

"Mas não importa que eu goste de você, não é? Você me disse, no dia em que eu acordei, que só nós casamos pelo bebê. Eu lembro disso, Draco. Aliás, eu perguntei duas vezes. E você disse que não. Então, porque você se importaria agora com esse negócio de afeição?"

Draco parecia mais pálido que nunca. Ron sorriu, satisfeito.

"Eu sei porque" – continuou ele – "Você _mentiu. _Eu sei que você mentiu desde que eu recordei o dia que eu descobri que você ia ter um bebê. Eu lembrei que disse que _gostava_ de você." – fez uma pausa – "Você mentiu para mim, Draco, e eu quero saber porque."

Draco não falou nada. Apenas ficou lá, pálido e trêmulo, bem próximo de Ron.

"Me diz, por favor." – pediu Ron, soltando um dos braços dele e tirando alguns fios loiros grudados na testa, sentindo uma espécie de nostalgia ao fazer isso – "Fala alguma coisa. _Faz _alguma coisa, por Merlim."

Draco fez alguma coisa. Ergueu a cabeça, encarou Ron e o beijou. Não gentilmente como fizera no dia anterior, mas de uma forma muito mais faminta e urgente, que fez com que os lábios de Ron ficassem quase dormentes depois de alguns minutos. Era inebriante, envolvente, um emaranhado de sensações; quando deu por si já estava com as mãos debaixo da camisa de Draco e a meio caminho de tirá-la.

"Não, espera... eu... você..."

"Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo para falar disso depois" – sussurrou Draco, puxando Ron novamente para si.

É claro que ele sabia que aquilo se tratava de uma pequena trapaça para evitar contar certas verdades, mas depois de alguns minutos, ele já havia decidido adiar aquele assunto para o dia seguinte. Depois de algum tempo, ele sequer se lembrava daquilo.

* * *

_Fumaça e escuridão. Ron sequer sabia aonde estava indo. A todo instante tropeçava em tapetes, vasos e mesas viradas – sinais de habitação daquele lugar onde, há menos de meia hora, Comensais da Morte jantavam tranqüilamente antes de ter que sair correndo quando a Ordem invadiu o local._

_Chegou a uma pequena sala que parecia estranhamente um pouco mais iluminada. Bastou olhar para o lado para entender porque: havia algumas janelas ali que, embora fossem um pouco escurecidas, deixavam passar um pouco de luz de dia e o luar à noite. _

_Ron andou um pouco para examinar o lugar. Aparentemente, era um depósito de coisas velhas. Do lado que estava, havia alguns livros com aparência suspeita, alguns praticamente destruídos pelo tempo. As coisas não pareciam estar organizadas por ordem alfabética ou algum tipo de lógica – varinhas quebradas ao meio estavam lado a lado com ovos de cobras flutuando em potes com um líquido vermelho que lembrava horrivelmente..._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Distraído, Ron não percebeu o vulto que entrara silenciosamente na sala. E que agora o desarmara, jogando sua varinha para um lado da sala e ele para outro, batendo dolorosamente contra um estante próxima a uma janela._

_Tentou se levantar, mas suas costas machucadas pareciam não colaborar. Sentiu algo quente escorrer pela pele desprotegida do pescoço e parte das costas, e quase gritou de dor. Era como se estivesse em chamas._

"_Caiu em cima da única estante que tinha poções perigosas" – uma voz riu, zombeteira – "Muito sortudo, Weasley."_

_Ron tentou mais uma vez se levantar, sem sucesso._

"_Desista, Weasley. Você se ferrou mesmo."_

_Uma mão puxou-o repentinamente para cima e Ron pode ver perfeitamente o autor do feitiço. _

_Theodore Nott, perigosamente maior do que da última vez que Ron o vira, quase oito anos antes, sorria insolentemente para ele._

"_Então, esses são os grandes combatentes da Ordem da Fênix?" – Sua risada aumentou de tom – "Agora, consigo entender como até hoje sequer chegaram perto do Lord. Nocauteado por um simples Expelliarmus... Weasley, você deveria ter vergonha."_

_Ron não conseguiu pensar em nada digno para responder. Nott pressionou a varinha contra a sua têmpora._

"_O que aconteceu? Tão calado..." – Deu um muxoxo de desaprovação – "Eu queria tanto conversar. Saber as novidades."_

"_Vá se foder, Nott!"_

_O sorriso debochado dele aumentou mais ainda._

"_Então, vejamos... como vai aquele bastardo traidor com o qual você se casou?"_

"_Não te interessa" – respondeu Ron, sentindo seu sangue ferver._

"_Ah, me interessa. Muito, aliás. Me surpreendeu o casamento de vocês, no início. Mas depois que me contaram que ele estava com uma barriga considerável no dia da cerimônia... Eu entendi." – Pressionou a varinha com mais força contra a têmpora de Ron, sem desviar o olhar – "Me diga, ele se ofereceu muito para você?"_

_Ron não respondeu nada, mas seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho._

"_Para mim, ele se ofereceu" – continuou Nott, ignorando os sinais óbvios do ódio de Ron – "Muito. Ele já contou para você sobre as nossas brincadeiras? Aposto que não. Não se conta uma coisa dessas para o marid..."_

_Ron não agüentou mais de raiva e investiu insensatamente contra Nott. Sendo que o Comensal estava com a varinha e em perfeita forma física, e Ron estava sem varinha e consideravelmente machucado, o pequeno combate durou menos de um segundo. Ron viu estrelas de dor quando sua cabeça bateu fortemente contra a parede._

"_Weasley, Weasley..." – comentou Nott tentando parecer despreocupado, mas os olhos brilhando de ira – "Isso não é algo que se faça. Mas, pensando bem..." – comentou, olhando interessado para a janela – "... acho que você me deu uma idéia interessante."_

_Com apenas um feitiço, Nott fez a janela se estilhaçar. Um caco de vidro passou rente à bochecha de Ron, arranhando-o. Se Nott se machucou, pareceu não sentir._

_Segundos depois, Ron sentiu o ar anormalmente frio da noite quando Nott empurrou parte do seu corpo para fora da janela. Os pedaços de vidro que ainda estavam na parte de baixo da janela machucavam seu corpo. Quando uma rajada um pouco mais forte de vento brincou sadicamente com seus cabelos, Ron sentiu uma palpável sensação de pavor. _

_O tempo todo ele sentira raiva; o medo parecia ter se escondido só para reaparecer naquela hora, com toda a sua força e extensão. A despeito do frio, Ron gelou dos pés a cabeça._

"_Então, Weasley, aqui estamos." – comentou Nott, parecendo se divertir com a situação._

_Suas costas estalaram quando Nott endireitou seu corpo repentinamente, de forma a encará-lo melhor. Seus narizes quase se encostavam agora._

"_Sabe o que tem lá em embaixo, Weasley?" – perguntou Nott. Como Ron não falasse nada, ele mesmo respondeu – "Um pequeno jardim. Confesso a você que achei uma completa babaquice quando Pansy o fez, mas agora ele será incrivelmente útil. Ela ama bromélia e fez questão de plantá-las aos montes pelo jardim. E você sabe qual é a parte interessante disso? As bromélias têm espinhos. Muitos espinhos."_

_Ron sentiu o sangue das feridas começar a escorrer pelas suas costas._

"_Acho que a queda daqui até o jardim é de uns... vejamos... sete ou oito metros. Você já estaria todo quebrado se fosse apenas isso, mas contando que você já está machucado pelo nosso pequeno duelo e... bem, acho que o fato de você ter se chocado contra várias poções com efeitos dolorosos e algumas possivelmente anticicatrizantes... acho que você está bem ferrado."_

_Nott sorriu mais um pouco após seu pequeno discurso. Empurrou Ron alguns centímetros para fora da janela. O ritmo cardíaco do ruivo se acelerou, em pânico._

"_E o mais divertido" – concluiu ele, com um inconfundível brilho de satisfação nos olhos – "é que, quando eu encontrar seu esposo, eu vou contar tudo para ele. Até como você estava absolutamente apavorado quando morreu dessa forma tão... _trouxa."

_E empurrou. _

_As pernas de Ron perderam seu parco ponto de equilíbrio e ele caiu, começando sua queda em direção ao chão. Em meio ao pânico, os poucos sons que chegavam aos seus ouvidos pareciam muito distantes._

_Em um determinado momento, ele ouviu um grito alto e então a velocidade da queda começou a diminuir. Mas não o suficiente para impedir o choque. _

_Sentiu quando bateu em uma vegetação. Os espinhos se enterraram na sua carne. Ele teria gritado se não estivesse tão fraco._

_A inconsciência, um redemoinho negro de escuridão e silêncio, não pôde ser mais bem-vinda._

* * *

"Ronald!"

Ron abriu os olhos, sobressaltado, e encarou o rosto preocupado de Draco pouco acima do seu.

"Eu... o quê?"

"Você estava murmurando umas coisas estranhas e se mexendo muito. Eu pensei que você estivesse tendo um pesadelo e resolvi te acordar." – explicou, um pouco vermelho.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu sonhei com a noite que Nott me jogou pela janela." – Ele crispou os punhos involuntariamente, cheio de raiva – "Desgraçado filho de uma..."

"Então, foi o Nott?"

"Foi" – confirmou Ron sentando-se na cama, a mente já explorando mil possibilidades de matar dolorosamente o Comensal. Algo lhe fez parar bruscamente os pensamentos - a constatação que ele estava praticamente despido, com exceção apenas da roupa de baixo.

De repente, todas as lembranças da noite anterior, suprimidas momentaneamente pelas do pesadelo, voltaram a sua mente. Não conseguiu evitar corar um pouco.

Virou-se para Draco só para constatar que ele se encontrava completamente vestido, e com um ar saudável de alguém que tivera uma excelente noite de sono.

"Você sempre fazia isso?"

Draco sorriu com um ar inocente.

"Isso o quê?"

"Me seduzir para não contar a verdade para mim."

"Eu tentava, mas infelizmente você sempre se lembrava de perguntar de novo depois do sexo" – disse Draco com seu melhor ar sarcástico.

"Não funcionou de novo." – informou-lhe Ron – "Diga."

Draco deitou-se de novo na cama, suspirando pesadamente.

"Eu não posso contar."

"Claro que pode."

"Não posso."

"Pode."

"Na verdade, eu gostaria que você soubesse sozinho."

A última frase pegou Ron de surpresa.

"Como?" – perguntou, certo de que ouvira errado.

"Você enten... ah, droga." – Draco sentou-se e colocou as mãos na barriga, pressionando-a com força.

Alarmado, Ron se aproximou.

"O que foi?"

Draco continuou a pressionar a barriga, agora com a parte de cima do pijama levantada. Subitamente, fez uma careta estranha, como se as feições tivessem sido costuradas com uma espécie de linha invisível e soltou uma exclamação aguda de dor.

Foi quando Ron viu a barriga se contrair e endurecer, e _algo se mover lá dentro._

Foi completamente incapaz de respirar durante alguns segundos, desnorteado. Apenas quando Draco o chamou, a voz anormalmente baixa e calma, ele pareceu voltar ao estado normal.

"Ronald?"

"Draco, o que está acont...?"

"Eu acho que o bebê está querendo nascer" – disse ele bem devagar, como se não quisesse deixar qualquer dúvida.

"Nascer... o bebê vai..."

"Sair de dentro de mim, Ron!" – ralhou Draco, irritado, se movendo de um lado para o outro para tentar aliviar a dor.

Ron abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca.

"Escuta" – disse ele, puxando Ron por um braço – "eu preciso de ajuda agora, senão essa criança vai acabar me matando, entendeu!"

"Entendi, mas... mas..." – olhou para baixo e teve um súbito acesso de pânico – "Eu estou quase sem roupa!"

"ENTÃO, ACHE UMA MALDITA ROUPA!"

Ron saiu aos tropeços da cama e começou a colocar a primeira coisa que viu pela frente no armário.

Draco se deixou cair na cama e gemeu de dor quando o bebê deu um chute mais forte bem nas suas costelas.

Algo lhe dizia que esse era apenas o começo de um dia muito longo.

* * *

**(1)** Trecho de Bright Lights, do Matchbox Twenty. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 6**

Muitos anos antes, quando Arthur Weasley dissera que o nascimento de seus filhos havia sido, ao mesmo tempo, pura alegria e terrível tortura, Ron não levara muito a sério as palavras de seu pai e muito menos chegara a _achar _que eram literais.

Agora, ele sabia que eram _extremamente _literais.

Um pequeno choramingo infantil bem ao seu lado o sobressaltou. Virou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver um pequeno bebê de cabelos muito negros ser ninado e lentamente começar a pegar no sono novamente, fechando os olhinhos azulados.

"Desculpe, mas não consegui ninguém para ficar com ele hoje."

Ron levantou os olhos do menino adormecido e encarou Simas, que se desculpara usando um tom educado demais, de quem não tem ainda certeza da consistência do território que está avançando.

"Não tem importância" – respondeu, desviando o olhar para observar de novo a criança e sentindo uma pontada de nervosismo.

"Pelo menos tem um lado positivo" – comentou Harry, sentado do seu outro lado – "Você pode finalmente conhecer o seu afilhado."

Simas deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto ajeitava David nos braços.

"Eu já havia lembrado de quando ele nasceu" – contou Ron, dando outro olhar de soslaio para o bebê e sentindo novamente a pontada de nervosismo – "E uma vez que vocês dois estavam como uns retardados porque David havia rido pela primeira vez."

Harry sorriu enquanto fitava sonhadoramente a parede.

"Isso não tem muito tempo. Depois disso, ele já conseguiu sentar. E acho que daqui a pouco ele engatinha." – comentou, orgulhoso, os olhos brilhando – "Ele aprende coisas novas todos os dias. É fantástico."

"Imagino."

Harry continuou sorrindo, mas não falou mais nada. Ron correu os olhos pela pequena multidão que se acumulava na sala de sua casa: além de Harry, Simas e David, seus pais, Molly e Arthur, sua irmã Ginny e o noivo, Neville, Gui e Fleur estavam ali, alguns inclusive parecendo de excelente humor para pessoas que haviam sido acordadas bruscamente às sete horas da manhã de um domingo. Conversavam em voz baixa e se revezavam para acalmar e dar apoio moral ao quase papai. Não que estivesse funcionando muito.

Desde que havia sido bruscamente expulso do próprio quarto por três medibruxas assustadoramente obstinadas, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy aos berros e xingamentos, ele não estava exatamente calmo. Na verdade, ele não estava _nada_ calmo. Apesar de uma medibruxa mais tranqüila tê-lo explicado rapidamente que o procedimento que usariam era totalmente seguro e que Draco não sentiria nenhuma dor _além da necessária_, ele não se sentia nada esclarecido. Primeiro, porque considerando a quantidade de gritos de Draco na última hora, o tal procedimento seguro que elas estavam realizando não era muito agradável.

Segundo, porque sequer haviam lhe explicado que diabos de procedimento era aquele.

"Simas?"

O irlandês parou no meio do ato de ninar David e olhou para ele, meio surpreso.

"O quê?"

"Como foi que David nasceu, afinal?"

Simas pigarreou, um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios, e voltou a ninar o filho.

"Magia" – respondeu por fim, simplesmente.

Ron ficou algum tempo esperando o resto da resposta, mas Simas parecia ter esquecido completamente da sua existência. Um pouco desconcertado, virou-se para Harry.

"Eu também já fiz essa pergunta muitas vezes e escutei exatamente essa mesma resposta" – disse Harry rapidamente, antes que Ron abrisse a boca – "_Magia_. Francamente, Simas..."

O outro deu os ombros.

"É verdade. Vocês não entenderiam se eu contasse detalhe por detalhe."

"Experimente."

"Odeio interromper a discussão entre o casal" – cortou Ron, irritado – ", mas eu realmente gostaria de saber como Draco está tendo o bebê agora. E, Simas, você é o único que já passou por situação parecida, portanto..."

"Isso realmente importa?"

Harry revirou os olhos para o teto e desistiu de argumentar, mas não Ron.

"Claro que sim!" – exclamou alto, despertando Neville de um cochilo ali perto.

Simas suspirou profundamente, tentando parecer enfastiado, mas o sorriso no canto dos lábios permanecia.

"Basicamente, é magia. Homens não podem simplesmente fazer uma criança passar pelo meio das pernas, como as mulheres fazem."

"Então..."

"É como se cortassem a barriga para tirar o bebê" – explicou Simas e vendo a palidez de Ron aumentar sensivelmente, apressou-se a continuar – "Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não é."

"Como diabos..."

"Eu falei que você não ia entender, não disse?" – comentou Simas, vitorioso.

Ron deixou-se cair no sofá, ainda mais nervoso com as imagens mentais de facas sujas de sangue.

"É melhor eu perguntar para Draco depois que... que..." – não conseguiu completar a frase.

_O bebê nascer. Um filho. Meu e dele._

Engoliu em seco, desejando que o tempo passasse mais depressa. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

"Não se preocupe, cara" – animou-o Harry, dando um sorriso encorajador – "Eu também fiquei assim, mas no final tudo fica bem. Vai dar certo."

Enquanto tentava pensar em algo para responder, Ron lembrou-se de repente de algo que desconfiava desde o sonho com Nott.

"Harry, eu lembrei de quando me atiraram pela janela. E quem foi."

O rosto de Harry pareceu escurecer ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso sumia.

"Quem foi?"

"Nott. Aquele sonserino da época de Hogwarts" – esclareceu Ron, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma onda de raiva – "Mas isso não importa agora."

"Não?"

"Não. O que importa é que eu tenho certeza que alguém me salvou usando um feitiço de desaceleração. E eu também tenho certeza que foi _você_."

Harry não respondeu nada imediatamente. Ficou calado por um bom tempo.

"Sim, foi eu." – disse, por fim.

Ron sentiu uma enorme gratidão e, ao mesmo tempo, culpa. Harry já salvara sua vida mais de uma vez, e ele ainda desconfiava que ele poderia traí-lo.

Que espécie de amigo era, afinal?

"Obrigado" – ouviu-se dizendo depois de um tempo.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, mantendo o olhar cuidadosamente neutro.

"Aposto que você teria feito a mesma coisa."

Ron abaixou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente por ser tão estúpido.

"E outra coisa" – continuou – "quanto à aquela coisa envolvendo você e Draco, eu..."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas."

Ron levantou o olhar, percebendo que Harry estava sendo sincero. Sua voz não tinha vestígios de raiva nem mágoa.

"É verdade" – insistiu ele, tomando o olhar fixo de Ron como descrença – "Eu também ficaria confuso e desconfiado se acordasse um dia sem memória e casado com meu pior adversário, e ainda..." – baixou o tom para que ninguém ao redor ouvisse – "... ouvisse por um ex-colega de dormitório que meu melhor amigo tem um caso com ele e que é o pai do bebê que ele espera, e não eu."

Ron sorriu, sentindo-se quase tranqüilo, apesar da situação.

"Obrigado" – disse de novo – "Mas eu realmente lamento mui..."

"Eu já disse que não precisa pedir desculpas."

Ron calou-se. Harry encostou-se no sofá, aparentemente dando a conversa por encerrada.

* * *

Meia hora depois, quando Ron ouviu um choro de bebê, primeiro pensou que David tivesse despertado novamente. Mas quando olhou rapidamente para o lado, o bebê continuava profundamente adormecido.

Foi quando a vaga noção do que havia acontecido começou a ser considerada por sua mente. No início, ele pensou que poderia ser uma alucinação provocada pelo excesso de nervosismo. Só quando ele reparou que todos em volta estavam com expressões, ao mesmo tempo, surpresas e felizes, foi que a realidade o atingiu com toda a força.

Era estranho como uma sensação tão inquietante como a ansiedade possa ser varrida sem deixar rastros em segundos. Mas Ron não pensou nisso. Na verdade, ele sequer teve _tempo_ para pensar em alguma coisa.

Ele nem havia começado direito a rir como um idiota quando se viu recebendo abraços, tapinhas no ombro, e, no caso específico de Fleur, um beijo na bochecha. Mas ele só sentiu os parabéns de forma vaga; agora ele só estava concentrado em uma coisa específica.

Entrar naquele quarto, com as medibruxas permitindo ou não.

Felizmente, uma invasão não foi necessária. Molly Weasley ficou um tempo bastante considerável dando os parabéns ao filho, abraçando, dizendo que ajudaria a cuidar do bebê, dando conselhos, e, por conseqüência, deixando Ron à beira de outro ataque de ansiedade, dessa vez por razões bem diferentes.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e fechou rápido, e uma medibruxa andou a passos rápidos para a sala. A pequena agitação ali rapidamente cessou.

"Pode entrar agora, senhor" – disse ela, sorrindo.

Ron não precisou de segunda ordem.

* * *

Mal havia posto os pés para dentro do quarto quando outra medibruxa apareceu do nada, bloqueando seu caminho.

"Primeiro" – começou ela, com voz severa e olhar intimidante – "algumas recomendações."

"Mas e..."

"Nada de _mas. _Primeiro, o senhor terá que ouvir algumas recomendações importantes. Depois poderá segurar seu bebê o quanto quiser."

"Mas Draco, como ele..."

A medibruxa lançou-lhe um olhar de congelar o sangue e prosseguiu como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Apenas sopas, águas e sucos durante uma semana, não interessa o quanto ele reclame. Repouso absoluto durante os primeiros dois dias e depois..."

Enquanto prestava uma relativa atenção ao que a medibruxa falava, Ron tentava obter alguma visão de Draco ou do bebê. Não demorou muito para ver o primeiro: estava deitado na cama, ainda mais pálido do que o habitual e parecia dormir. Não muito distante, a terceira medibruxa parecia cuidar de algo embrulhado em uma manta branca.

"... e não o deixe fazer esse tipo de gracinha, nem se precisar mantê-lo deitado à força. Ele está fraco. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... se eu souber que você se aproximou dele com alguma intenção libidinosa pelos próximos vinte dias, você estará castrado em menos de um instante."

Ron parou de variar o olhar entre Draco e o bebê e olhou para ela, entre assustado e surpreso. A medibruxa que estava segurando seu filho deu uma risadinha divertida enquanto vinha na direção dos dois.

"O que a Deborah quis dizer é que vocês não poderão ter relações sexuais pelas próximas três semanas." – lançou um olhar de censura bem-humorada à colega e colocou cuidadosamente o bebê nos braços de Ron – "Pronto. Pode vê-lo agora."

Ron segurou o bebê como se ele fosse feito de cristal e começou a sentir o coração batendo mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que uma estranha forma de insegurança tomava conta dele. Então, era assim a paternidade?

Começou a observar o rosto avermelhado do bebê e havia acabado de acariciar sua bochecha quando a criança abriu os olhos e olhou direto para ele.

Estremeceu, e, sem perceber, começou a sorrir bobamente.

Foi então que soube o que _realmente_ era paternidade. Quando aquele pequeno ser humano olhou para ele, ele teve certeza que o protegeria até o dia que não existisse mais. E teve outra certeza, mais subconsciente e dolorosa, que se ele não conseguisse protegê-lo e o perdesse para a morte, seria como o fim para ele também.

E, mais forte do que tudo, soube que o amava, mesmo antes que ele tivesse nascido.

De repente, uma tossida fraca vinda da cama denunciou que Draco havia acordado. Levantou rapidamente os olhos só para encontrar as medibruxas ainda paradas na frente dele.

"Nós já vamos indo" – comunicou uma delas – "Já fizemos tudo o que poderíamos. Não acredito que vá haver qualquer complicação, mas, por via das dúvidas..."

"Qualquer coisa, vá para o St. Mungus e berre por Deborah Hewitt." – interrompeu a outra – "Estarei aqui ou mandarei alguém em dois tempos. Agora vamos, Louise."

Pela primeira vez, Ron viu algo parecido com um sorriso passar pelos lábios finos da medibruxa. Louise sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vamos. Andreza também já está pronta na sala. É só pegarmos as coisas." – e virando-se de novo para Ron, com um grande sorriso no rosto – "Parabéns pelo bebê. E agora vá ver seu esposo. Ele deve estar ansioso para segurar de novo a criança."

E, em menos de cinco segundos, estavam fora do quarto.

Na cama, Draco tossiu de novo.

"Eu realmente vou ter que pedir para você vim aqui com o _meu_ bebê?" – perguntou, tentando sentar-se.

Ron sorriu. Pelo visto, ele estava bem, apenas um pouco cansado.

"Não _seu_ bebê. _Nosso_." – lembrou-o, depois de atravessar o quarto e sentar-se na cama também.

Draco não respondeu, concentrado em receber o bebê em seus braços, que apareceu se acomodar muito bem naquele colo. Draco sorriu enquanto ajeitava a manta da criança. Ron pensou se ele estaria sentindo _aquele _estremecimento também.

"Ah, que pena" – comentou Draco de repente, quando tirou a mantinha da cabeça do bebê.

"O quê?"

"Tem cabelo ruivo" – respondeu Draco, um pouco decepcionado.

Ron esticou-se para ver melhor. De fato, o cabelo era avermelhado, de um tom muito parecido com o dele. Estufou o peito de orgulho.

"O que isso tem de mal?"

"Ele seria muito mais bonito loiro" – opinou Draco – "Além disso, ele tem sardas, está vendo? Sardas são feias."

Ron passou a mão no próprio rosto, decidido a não aceitar a provocação.

"Você sabe se é menino ou menina?" – perguntou, afastando a conversa das sardas.

Draco olhou para ele, surpreso.

"As medibruxas não contaram para você?"

Ron fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça. Draco sorriu e afastou a manta da parte de baixo do corpo do bebê.

"Parece" – comentou depois de alguns segundos – "que seis séculos apenas com meninos na minha família teve alguma influência."

Ron levantou os olhos e o encarou.

"Eu gostaria de ver sua cara se fosse menina." – baixou de novo os olhos para observar o menino, que agora olhava para ele, curioso – "Juro que gostaria."

"Pois é, mas Lovegood errou." – disse Draco, parecendo especialmente feliz.

Ron deu os ombros. O fato que era um menino não mudava muito o amor e o instinto de proteção que sentia por aquele bebê.

E, apesar de Draco não assumir em voz alta, Ron tinha absoluta certeza que ele achava a mesmíssima coisa.

"Precisamos discutir nomes" – lembrou.

"Eu já decidi" – declarou Draco.

Ron endireitou-se, achando graça.

"Você já escolheu, é?"

"Claro. Vai se chamar Alexander."

Ron pensou um pouco. Definitivamente, Alexander era um nome bem... bem... _Malfoy._

"Não. Thomas. Ele combina com esse nome."

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Nem pensar. Alexander."

"Thomas."

"Alexander."

"Thomas."

"Alexander."

"Thomas!"

"Fale baixo!" – ralhou Draco.

Ron respirou fundo, e de repente achou aquela discussão muito estúpida.

"Thomas Alexander?"

Draco pareceu pensar um pouco.

"Porque não Alexander Thomas?" – e antes que Ron falasse alguma coisa – "Não, não, não soa bem."

"Thomas então?"

Draco balançou a cabeça e respirou dramaticamente.

"Devo reconhecer que não é tão ruim assim."

"Megalomaníaco." – comentou Ron em voz baixa, voltando suas atenções para o pequeno Thomas.

Draco sorriu como se tivesse sido elogiado.


	7. Capítulo 7

Para ver a classificação, resumo, disclaimer, etc, vide Capítulo 1.

**Ever Dream**

**Capítulo 7**

"Harry?"

Silêncio. Nada se ouvia na casa, além dos ruídos baixos de gotas de chuva batendo na janela.

Simas chamou de novo. Nada. Ele suspirou e, sentindo-se um pouco deprimido, foi ver se David estava bem no berço.

Não sabia porque chamara por ele, já que ele nunca estava em casa. Sempre havia algo – aurores, comensais, Voldemort, Azkaban, fugas, feridos, mortos. Estavam numa guerra, mas Simas sabia que aquilo, de certa forma, tornara-se um escape para que não ficassem sozinhos.

Seu casamento começara com problemas, e ele sabia disso. Mas isso não tornava a angústia menos dolorosa. Ao contrário.

David estava bem, como sempre. Dormia um sono tranqüilo e completamente alheio ao mundo. Simas ajeitou suas cobertas e, enquanto saia do quarto, pensou que teria que acabar com aquela situação até mesmo para o bem de seu filho. Ele não merecia crescer naquela situação, no meio de silêncios opressivos. Divórcios não eram bem-vistos no mundo bruxo, mas pelo menos os três estariam livres; ele, David e...

"Harry?"

Ele levantou a cabeça. Simas continuou parado perto do batente da porta, surpreso.

"O que você está... quer dizer, eu chamei por você quando entrei."

"Não devo ter ouvido" – disse Harry, com um tom formal de desculpas.

Simas olhou para os lados, nervoso. Algo não estava certo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Como assim, _o que eu estou fazendo aqui_?"

"É cedo para você estar em casa."

"Mas eu estou. E, até onde eu saiba, eu ainda moro aqui." - sibilou Harry sem aumentar o tom de voz, mas claramente aborrecido.

O início clássico de outra discussão entre eles.

Simas suspirou, cansado.

"Eu realmente não queria brigar com você hoje, Harry. Não hoje."

Pesado silêncio.

"Eu também não quero. Desculpe, eu..."

"Não importa." – o interrompeu Simas – "Eu preciso falar com você."

"Eu também."

"Então fale."

"Não, fale você. Na verdade, eu acho que nós dois queremos falar da mesma coisa." – comentou.

Simas respirou profundamente, sentindo cada vez mais o ar faltar nos pulmões. Harry o observava, esperando, sua ansiedade à mostra na forma como estalava os dedos.

"Eu quero o divórcio." – disse lentamente, a garganta ardendo de nervosismo e a voz anormalmente rouca.

Não havia ainda terminado de pronunciar as palavras quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Achara que aquela sensação permanente de mal-estar sumiria quando finalmente pedisse o divórcio, mas não. Ela apenas se intensificava.

"Simas, eu..." – começou Harry, a voz embargada.

"Eu sei" – cortou Simas, melancólico – "Você lamenta muito. Você _sempre _lamenta muito."

Harry levantou-se da cama e andou até ele, com a expressão sombria.

"Nós realmente fizemos tudo errado."

"Nós fizemos David" – o lembrou Simas, dando uma fraca tentativa de sorriso que não durou mais do que alguns segundos.

"É, isso fizemos certo. Eu quis dizer, fizemos tudo errado como um casal."

Simas deu os ombros, olhando para o outro lado.

"Eu tenho dúvidas se algum dia nós fomos um verdadeiro casal, Harry."

Harry não falou nada, mas Simas podia sentir o olhar fixo dele sobre si. Por alguma razão, aquilo o deixou perturbado.

"Harry, o que nós vamos fazer a respeito de..."

A pergunta sobre David morreu na sua garganta quando ele sentiu o aperto no seu braço – suave, mas ao mesmo tempo, forte o suficiente para fazê-lo olhar para Harry. Ele o observava com uma expressão nua em seu olhar, sem disfarces, de modo que Simas pode perceber o desespero que brilhava naqueles olhos. Foi quando ele soube.

_Ele não quer._

"Não."

"Simas..."

"Não, Harry."

"Eu quero tentar de novo."

"Eu quero o divór..."

Harry puxou Simas mais para perto, cortando a tentativa de protesto ao meio. As respirações confundiam-se.

"Eu quero tentar de novo." – repetiu Harry, agora segurando Simas pelos dois braços para mantê-lo junto à si – "Eu realmente quero. Eu não gostaria de terminar dessa forma. Nós temos David e... Simas, por favor, pare de me olhar assim!"

"Eu não estou olhando você de forma nenhuma. E me solta, você está me machucando."

Harry diminuiu a força do aperto, mas não o soltou.

"Eu quero tentar de novo" – insistiu.

"Por David?"

Harry ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Por ele também. Mas principalmente por nós."

"Harry, você está se..."

"Eu amo você. E não gostaria que acabasse assim. Simas, eu... por favor. Olha para mim."

Simas olhou. E começou a lembrar-se do que pensara nas semanas que haviam passado, desde que percebera que sequer sabia o motivo por que sua confiança em Harry estava em estado terminal, e nem por que aquela relação estava fria como se fossem dois estranhos. Ele sequer pensara em salvar o casamento; jogara-o na lata de lixo sem nem tentar consertá-lo. Muito conveniente e covarde.

Ou seria Harry imprudente demais ao tentar impedir que aquilo acabasse de uma vez?

"Nós dois erramos nisso. Mas ainda podemos salvar. Ainda pode..."

"E se não der certo?"

Harry pareceu confuso.

"_Vai_ dar certo, Simas."

"E se não der?" – repetiu ele, encarando-o – "Vamos ter desperdiçado tempo. E energia."

"Mas pelo menos nós teríamos tentado."- respondeu Harry, sem desviar o olhar.

Simas não respondeu. Também não tentou se desvencilhar quando Harry finalmente soltou seus braços, mas para logo depois abraçá-lo suavemente, acariciando suas costas, e dizendo em voz baixa algumas coisas que Simas não ouvia realmente. Sua mente estava longe dali, lembrando das noites que passara acordado para finalmente tomar a coragem de pedir o divórcio. Agora, já era um pensamento distante, inconcebível. Ele tentaria de novo. Não arriscaria repetir os mesmos erros outra vez, as mesmas discussões, os mesmos silêncios. E, pela forma como Harry pedira, _implorara_, para que ele desistisse do divórcio, ele também tentaria de novo não repetir os mesmos erros.

A esperança era que ambos não ficassem apenas nas intenções.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_Falta um mês agora." – observou Ron, fascinado com os eventuais movimentos que o bebê fazia dentro da barriga de um já enfastiado Draco._

"_Que bom." – comentou ele, distraído, enquanto virava a página do jornal._

_Ron levantou os olhos para ver o rosto dele._

"_Como assim,_ que bom_?"_

"_Que bom que esse suplício já está no final." – disse Draco, suspirando dramaticamente no final da frase._

"_Não é um suplício, é o nos..."_

"_É o nosso bebê, eu sei, eu sei." – cortou Draco, aparentemente já cansado daquela conversa – "Mas não foi você que teve enjôos, tonturas e dores, foi?"_

"_Não, mas..."_

"_Então, fim de conversa." – declarou Draco, virando outra página._

_Ron ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes._

"_Por que você me trata assim?"- perguntou, finalmente parecendo indignado._

_Draco abaixou o jornal e encarou-o inocentemente._

"_Assim como?"_

"_Mal, com sarcasmo e foras."_

"_Pensei que você já tivesse se acostumado." – comentou Draco._

"_De certa forma, mas... durante a semana você reclama que quase não me vê, e quando chega domingo..."_

"_O quê?"_

_Ron sentou-se na cama, indignado._

"_Você me ignora completamente!"_

_Draco ficou olhando para a cara aborrecida de Ron durante alguns instantes antes de cair na gargalhada._

"_Isso não tem graça!" – exclamou Ron, de cara fechada._

"_Não... espera..." – Draco estava tendo dificuldades para se recuperar do acesso de riso._

_Ron rolou os olhos para o teto, impaciente, enquanto esperava que Draco melhorasse._

"_Bem..." – começou Draco depois de algum tempo, aparentemente recuperado, se sentando – "... eu não trato você mal."_

"_Não, imagine."_

"_Não. Na verdade, eu estou cansado. Você só tem um assunto para falar no domingo: o bebê."_

"_E qual é o problema?" – questionou Ron, um pouco revoltado, parecendo retornar à sua fase adolescente durante alguns segundos._

"_O problema é que você parece achar que eu estou carregando um ser luminoso, um novo Merlin, algo assim."_

_Ron parou no meio de seu ato de dar uma resposta e ficou pensativo._

"_Não necessariamente."_

"_Como?"_

"_Pode ser uma nova _Morgana _também."_

_Draco jogou um travesseiro nele, mas estava rindo._

"_Babaca. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."_

"_Claro que entendi"- disse Ron, rindo também – "Mas não entendi o que isso tem de ruim."_

"_Você já está super-protegendo esse bebê antes dele nascer. Depois, quando ele estiver com dez anos e ainda se enfiar na nossa cama com medo de bichos-papões ou algo assim, não diga que eu não..."_

_Ron deu uma espécie de pulo na cama e, antes que Draco tivesse tempo de fazer algo a respeito, já havia sido derrubado na cama._

"_Ronald Weasley, seu..."_

"_Relaxa, Draco" – disse Ron, sorrindo calmamente – "Eu só queria beijar você."_

"_Você poderia pedir!"_

"_Você deixaria?"_

_Draco não respondeu. Tomando o silêncio como uma afirmativa, Ron avançou. E teria seguramente continuado ali o resto da noite, se, minutos depois, uma voz extremamente alta não tivesse soado pela casa._

"_RONALD WEASLEY!"_

_Ron deu um pulo de quase um quilômetro de susto e Draco não ficou em um estado melhor. Como a voz não parava de gritar, depois de um tempo ele desistiu de se fingir de morto e foi até a sala para ver quem estava berrando na lareira._

_Cinco minutos depois, quando ele voltou, Draco quase podia ver a nuvem negra de mal-humor em cima de sua cabeça enquanto ele ia até o armário pegar uma roupa._

"_Quem era?"_

"_O idiota do Zacarias Smith."_

"_E queria..."_

"_Ferrar a minha noite de domingo."_

_Draco respirou fundo e tentou ser paciente._

"_Como?"_

"_Dizendo que a Ordem decidiu invadir aquela sede de Comensais que descobrimos há um tempo, mas que precisam de mais aurores." – deixou o suéter cair e abaixou-se para pegá-lo, praguejando – "Então, me chamaram."_

"_E você vai?"_

"_Claro."_

_Draco respirou fundo e, de repente, sentiu o bebê pressionar os pés contra a sua barriga, claramente agitado, ao mesmo tempo que um estranho mal-estar tomava conta dele. Um pressentimento ruim._

"_Com sorte, volto antes do dia raiar" – continuou Ron, terminando de colocar a roupa – "Deseje-me boa sor... Draco, você está bem?"_

_Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos azuis que o observavam, preocupados._

"_Estou bem."_

"_Tem certeza?"_

_Draco levantou-se e foi até Ron. A parte racional da sua mente o incitava a dizer que estava tudo certo e desejar boa sorte. A emocional berrava com todas as forças para que ele dissesse para Ron não sair dali, dizer que estava mesmo passando mal para mantê-lo perto ou beijá-lo e não deixá-lo ir à lugar nenhum. Lugar nenhum._

"_Sim" – confirmou ele, vencendo o impulso emocional – "Boa sorte."_

_Ron sorriu para ele e acariciou brevemente seu rosto antes de dar as costas e ir embora. E Draco ficou sozinho, tendo como companhia apenas seu bebê agitado e seus maus agouros. Adormecer foi difícil e, quando aconteceu, o sono foi perturbador. _

_Ele sonhou que havia mandado Ron para a morte._

_Quando acordou repentinamente estava quase amanhecendo. Ele continuou deitado, com as mãos na barriga para tentar dissuadir o bebê de empurrar sua costela. Quando a criança acalmou-se, ele ouviu um som curiosamente bem-vindo._

_Passos. Cuidadosos, mas desajeitados e barulhentos, como costumavam ser os de Ron. Fechou os olhos e esperou que ele chegasse e se deitasse na cama ao lado dele. _

_O que nunca aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ele sentiu uma mão sacudir o seu ombro._

"_Draco!"_

_A voz era baixa, mas reconhecível. Draco abriu os olhos, intrigado e temeroso._

"_Harry, o que você está..."_

"_Draco, se veste. Você precisa vir."_

_Ele sentou-se na cama e ligou uma luz. Harry parecia pálido._

"_Mas o quê..."_

"_Draco, rápido."_

_O tom urgente da voz não deixou espaço para nenhuma discussão imediata. Aliás, a próxima vez que Draco conseguiu falar algo foi logo depois de aterrissar, um pouco enjoado, num salão barulhento que ele conhecia muito bem. Aliás, bem demais, levando-se em consideração que estivera naquele lugar no mínimo duas vezes por mês nos últimos sete meses._

"_O que estamos fazendo no St. Mungus?" – conseguiu perguntar, quase balbuciando, antes que fosse obrigado a recomeçar a andar._

_Harry não deu mostras de ouvir e continuou andando, fazendo com que Draco apressasse o passo. Agora entravam num local mais silencioso, em corredores e escadas no qual só se ouviam sussurros._

"_O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou de novo, mas aparentemente Harry havia ficado surdo._

_Foi quando ele finalmente perdeu a paciência. Adiantou-se alguns passos e conseguiu segurar o braço do outro quando ele estava prestes a virar uma esquina do corredor._

"_MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA!"_

"_Calma, Draco."_

"_ALGUÉM MORREU POR ACASO PARA VOCÊ EST..."_

_O olhar sombrio que recebeu de volta decepou a palavra e o gelou dos pés à cabeça. O mal-estar retornou e, por um momento, a força das pernas pareceu sumir. Só não foi ao chão porque Harry, pressentindo sua reação, segurou-o pelos braços bem a tempo._

"_Ron não está morto." – apressou-se ele a esclarecer – "Mas ele está aqui com machucados bem sérios."_

_O alívio que Draco sentiu ao ouvir a primeira sentença evaporou depois que entendeu a segunda._

"_Como ele está?"_

"_Com muitos cortes que não cicatrizam e um ferimento fundo na cabeça."_

_Draco perdeu o resto de cor que ainda tinha no rosto já naturalmente pálido, e Harry perguntou-se se conseguiria acabar de dar as más notícias sem que ele desmaiasse._

"_E..." – começou, cauteloso – "... os medibruxos disseram que ele deve ter batido a cabeça forte para ter um machucado aberto daquela forma e que... talvez... ele perca parte da memória recente."_

_Draco só ficou olhando para ele durante um tempo, em estado de choque pela absorção do significado da frase._

"_Quanto tempo?" – perguntou, num fiapo de voz._

"_Não sabem. Podem ser alguns meses ou vários anos."_

_Draco desviou o olhar do dele, desorientado._

"_Quero vê-lo" – exigiu fracamente – "Agora."_

"_Não adianta, ele está inconsciente. E, além disso, você está mal. Está gelado" – acrescentou Harry, depois de colocar brevemente a mão na testa dele – "É melhor sentar."_

"_Não, eu quero..."_

"_Você não vai à lugar nenhum."_

_Draco calou-se. Era visível que, apesar de tudo, estava tentando manter um mínimo de auto-controle._

_Se perguntassem à Harry porque ele, sem aviso prévio, havia abraçado Draco, seria difícil dar uma resposta concisa. Sabia que não era fruto da atração passada que havia sentido por ele, já esquecida num fundo obscuro da memória. Talvez havia sido porque ele teria sentido que Draco estava prestes a perder seu fraco ponto de equilíbrio, e percebido que os olhos cinzentos haviam começado a se encher de água. E ele sabia que deixar que as lágrimas caíssem num ombro era menos difícil do que chorar diante de um olhar fixo. Mas ele não sabia a exata razão. O mais provável é que fosse uma mistura de todos os prováveis motivos._

_Mas Draco sabia porque ele havia deixado que Harry o abraçasse. Ele sentira sua pressão cair para a altura do seu pé e sabia que desabaria no chão à qualquer momento. Apoiar-se em algum lugar era necessário._

_E a outra razão, mais difícil de assumir, era que ele realmente precisava de um abraço._

_Naquele momento, ambos estavam com os pensamentos aturdidos demais para perceber que havia alguém vindo pelo corredor contrário._

"_Harry, me desculpe, mas eu não consegui falar com..."_

_Eles separaram-se, mas não a tempo de evitar que o choque e a raiva se espalhassem por uma mente insegura e desconfiada._

_Simas Finnigan estava ali._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A forte chuva que havia acabado de despencar sobre Londres acabou despertando Draco Malfoy, que ainda demorou alguns segundos para certificar-se que realmente havia acordado do pesadelo. Nas últimas semanas, ele tivera tantos sonhos ruins que acabara se acostumando a dormir pouco ou nada para não tê-los. Mas, naquele dia em especial, o cansaço acabara vencendo-o. E veio _aquela _cena novamente.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Ron estava praticamente caindo da cama no esforço de dar a ele o maior espaço possível para dormir. Pelo visto, ele havia levado à sério as recomendações para deixá-lo em paz durante o período de repouso absoluto. Sorriu enquanto tirava os cabelos ruivos despenteados sobre o rosto dele.

Pensar que Ron quase morrera por sua causa era uma culpa quase insuportável de carregar. Ele poderia tê-lo segurado de alguma forma. Sabia que, se dissesse que estava passando mal, Ron não iria a lugar nenhum até que ele afirmasse com todas as letras que estava melhor.

Ele sabia que podia ter impedido aquilo tudo se tivesse dito apenas uma frase. E não o fez.

E aquelas palavras não ditas poderiam ter um preço caro demais.

Levantou-se, e, ignorando o enjôo e a proibição de se levantar da cama, foi até o berço do bebê, que Ron havia trazido para o quarto do casal quando viu que Draco não estava muito feliz em passar a noite toda longe da criança. Pegou o bebê com todo o cuidado do mundo e voltou para a cama cuidadosamente, evitando fazer qualquer movimento brusco demais enquanto sentava.

Thomas dormia, o rosto menos vermelho do que da primeira vez que Draco colocara-o no colo, logo depois do nascimento, quando ele ainda estava sujo de sangue e berrando a plenos pulmões, como que para mostrar que estava vivo. Agora que ele estava limpo e calmo, Draco conseguia ver os traços suaves de seu rosto e perceber que ele iria ser um jovem bonito quando crescesse. Tirando o cabelo ruivo e algumas escassas sardas, herdara poucas características marcantes de Ron – o que já ajudava, já que ele não era exatamente um exemplo de beleza clássica. Os olhos eram de um azul mais claro, levemente puxado para o prateado. O resto, como o formato do nariz e a pouca espessura dos lábios, pareciam ter sido herdados da família de Draco.

Era ao mesmo tempo engraçado e trágico pensar que o último descendente dos Malfoy fosse ao mesmo tempo um Weasley, uma família infame entre os sangues-puros. Às vezes, Draco pensava no que seus pais diriam daquilo se ainda fossem vivos, e chegava a conclusão que eles provavelmente morreriam de desgosto.

Mas, curiosamente, agora ele não se sentia mais mal ao pensar naquilo. No início de seu casamento, ele freqüentemente pensava que, não conseguindo abortar aquele bebê indesejado, ele acabara destruindo o nome da sua família. Depois, com o passar do tempo, ele percebeu que o nome de sua família já estaria na lama com ou sem a criança. Mais do que isso, ele começou a compreender o que o seu orgulho e comodidade antes não permitiam: perto de algumas coisas, o sangue-puro significava pouca coisa. E agora, com um pequeno menino nos braços, ele sentia-se um assassino ao lembrar que _cogitara _tomar uma poção abortiva meses antes. Mesmo sendo pequeno, o bebê já tinha uma força impressionante, maior do que a magia que já estava dentro dele: a vida.

E, comparados aquilo, o puro-sangue e a honra de família não valiam praticamente nada.

Desviou os olhos do filho adormecido e olhou para Ron, que havia virado-se na cama, livrando-se do perigo de cair no chão.

Escondera coisas dele. Havia mentido e omitido fatos. Sua conduta não foi das mais éticas, mas fora a melhor escolha. Draco tinha certeza que, se tivesse inteirado seu desmemoriado esposo de _todos_ os fatos, acabaria com um Ronald Weasley em estado catatônico pelo choque e em negação por muito tempo. Ele quisera que ele lembrasse de tudo sozinho, mas as lembranças eram tão poucas e espaçadas que Draco chegara a começar a perder a fé na sua estratégia, pelo menos até o dia em que ele e Ron haviam discutido na sala e ele percebera que o outro não lhe contava tudo o que estava lembrando. Então, tudo se basearia na paciência e na espera, mas, com o nascimento do bebê, as coisas mudavam de figura.

Sim. Ele contaria tudo no dia seguinte, mesmo correndo o risco da negação.

Isso se Ronald não lembrasse do fato ao decorrer da noite.¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_Sai de perto de mim."_

_Meio adormecido, Ron abriu vagarosamente os olhos._

"_Ahn?"_

"_Eu mandei você sair de perto de mim." – repetiu Draco, afastando um braço de Ron que estava estirado em cima de sua considerável barriga de sete meses e meio de gestação._

_Ron murmurou algo em fraco protesto e fechou os olhos de novo, sem se mover. Draco bufou, impaciente, e empurrou-o para o outro lado, fazendo Ron bater a cabeça contra a madeira de uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama._

"_Ei!"_

_Draco aproveitou que Ron sentou-se para roubar um de seus travesseiros._

"_Draco!"_

"_Sim?" – perguntou ele, inocentemente._

_Ron olhou primeiro para o seu travesseiro debaixo das pernas de Draco, depois para a mão tamborilando na barriga, depois para o sorriso falsamente ingênuo que brincava nos lábios dele. E desistiu de discutir pelo travesseiro._

"_Você não precisava ter feito isso" – murmurou baixo, voltando a deitar._

"_E você não me deixou escolha" – respondeu Draco, satisfeito, enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro nas pernas._

"_Você poderia ter pedido, ao invés de bater a minha cabeça."_

"_Eu pedi, mas você é um surdo preguiçoso e não ouviu. Ou fingiu que não ouviu" – acrescentou._

"_Mas..."_

"_Eu posso tentar dormir?"_

"_...eu não entendo porque um abraço incomoda tanto você" – continuou Ron, fingindo não ouvir o outro._

_Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, se preparando para dormir de novo._

"_Não é um abraço, é que você fica completamente em cima de mim."_

"_Eu não fico!" – protestou Ron, indignado._

"_Tanto fica que eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pensei em ir dormir no sofá."_

"_E porque não foi?"_

_Se o quarto estivesse iluminado, Ron teria visto um leve rubor nas faces do loiro._

"_Porque é mais fácil empurrar você" – respondeu Draco rapidamente._

_Ron ficou apenas olhando para ele, a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos._

"_Você não gosta de carinho" – concluiu._

_Draco abriu os olhos, estupefato._

"_Eu não gosto das suas babações com o bebê. É diferente."_

"_Eu não estou falando do bebê, estou falando de _você_."_

_Silêncio._

"_Eu acho que não entendi. Como assim, falando de..."_

"_De você mesmo." - Ron fez uma pausa, tomando coragem para dizer o que queria falar há vários meses " – "Às vezes é frieza demais para uma pessoa só."_

"_Deixe-me ver se entendi" – começou Draco depois de uns segundos, usando um tom arrastado detestável – "Agora, só porque eu não quero que você fique em cima de mim enquanto eu tento dormir, sou uma pessoa fria?"_

"_Não é isso, é que... Você não gosta que eu toque em você, e..."_

"_Ah, claro, eu não gosto que você toque em mim. Então esse bebê só pode ser fruto da magia negra e de puro masoquismo de minha parte."_

_Ron ficou calado, as orelhas vermelhas._

"_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."_

"_Então, continue."_

"_O que eu quis dizer com _tocar_ não foi isso. É que você não gosta de abraços, beijos ou qualquer coisa assim fora da cama."_

"_Claro."_

"_Então!"_

"_Nós não temos necessidade disso, Ronald. Casais apaixonados e amorosos têm, mas não nós. Você ainda lembra porque nos casamos, não?"_

"_Lembro, mas..."_

"_Pois então."_

"_Mas as coisas não são bem assim, Draco. Você sabe que não são."_

_Draco levantou as sobrancelhas com um ar cético._

"_Ah, não?"_

"_Não. Se nós não tivéssemos um mínimo de afeição um pelo outro, nós discutiríamos todo dia e eu não teria, como você diz, _babações _com o bebê."_

"_Mas nós _de fato_ discutimos todo dia." – lembrou-o Draco._

_Ron achou melhor ignorar._

"_E, depois, nós não estamos casados apenas pelo bebê. Quer dizer, ele foi importante, mas..." – Ron parou, encabulado. _

"_Mas o quê?" – insistiu Draco, curioso._

"_Você vai se acabar de rir."_

"_Pelo menos minha noite terá sido divertida. Mas o quê?"_

"_É... que... eu... sinto umas... _coisas... _quando estou com você."_

_Draco sorriu maliciosamente._

"_Eu também, querido. Tenho que admitir que sua nota já se distanciou bastante de seis."_

"_Draco!"_

"_Mas é verdade."_

"_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer" – disse Ron, o rosto ficando da cor de seus cabelos._

"_Então, foi o quê?"_

"_Algumas coisas. Vontade de estar sempre perto de você, apesar desse seu sarcasmo. Sei lá. Eu gosto de ficar com você. Não só da cama, mas da companhia também. Eu me sinto... feliz, satisfeito. Meio que realizado."_

_Ron parou de falar e aguardou a explosão de risos durante alguns instantes. Mas o que pairou no ar foi apenas um silêncio incrédulo._

"_Oh, dai-me paciência, Merlim." – disse Draco, lentamente – "Acho que você se apaixonou por mim."_

"_É, eu desconfiava disso também."_

_Draco desviou o olhar do teto, tentando rir daquela situação absurdamente insólita, mas não conseguiu. Algo lhe dizia que aquele não era um assunto do qual se podia rir sarcasticamente._

"_Você tem certeza disso?"_

"_Tenho. Até porque eu já senti isso antes."_

"_Foi?"_

"_É. Não pensei que fosse acontecer de novo depois que ela... você sabe. Mas aconteceu."_

_Draco encarou-o, tentando desconsiderar as batidas descontroladas do próprio coração._

"_É impressão minha ou você acabou de fazer uma declaração de..."_

"_Bem, eu falei" – disse Ron, sorrindo, deitando bem ao lado de Draco – "Oficialmente, o protocolo diz que você deveria falar também e depois me beijar. Mas, como você mesmo disse, apenas casais apaixonados e amorosos têm necessidade desse tipo de coisa."_

_Draco ficou calado, ao mesmo tempo em que uma cruel batalha entre o orgulho e impulso tinha lugar em sua mente._

"_E então, Draco?"_

_Ele olhou para o Ron e tentou não pensar no quanto aquela situação era poeticamente incorreta e absurda._

"_Talvez" – começou – "eu goste um pouquinho de você. Só um pouco."_

_Depois de hesitar, ele deu um pequeno e constrangido beijo na testa de Ron, que teve um pequeno acesso de riso ao ver que Draco estava tão ruborizado quanto ele alguns minutos antes. Draco ficou se controlando para não rir também, pensando que talvez aquela situação não fosse tão incorreta e absurda assim, se ele apenas considerasse que o coração havia se acalmado depois daquela frase e do encabulado beijo._

_Em algum grau de sua mente, talvez tudo aquilo fosse certo, afinal._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Ron, acorda."

Ele abriu os olhos, e não se sentiu desorientado nem confuso como sempre se sentia ao acordar, como se tivesse algo muito errado naquela nova realidade que se encontrava, casado com Draco Malfoy e pai de um bebê. Mas, naquele momento, parecia que tudo estava... certo. Ajustado.

"Ron, acorda."

Ele enfim se virou para encarar o dono da voz.

"Acho bom que você levante logo" – começou Draco, mandão como o usual – "Acho que sua mãe falou que iria passar aqui logo cedo."

A limpidez com a qual os olhos azuis o encaravam começou a perturbar Draco. Num lampejo de iluminação, ele percebeu que Ron _sabia_.

"Por que?" – perguntou com voz rouca, falando pela primeira vez desde que acordara.

Desde que encarara Ron pela primeira vez depois que o ruivo havia perdido a memória, Draco sabia que o momento de contar toda a verdade, cedo ou tarde, iria acontecer. A única coisa que ele não esperava era que estivesse absolutamente tranqüilo quando aquilo finalmente acontecesse.

"Por que eu não podia contar." – ouviu-se falando.

"Podia. Teria poupado muita coisa."

E também, ao contrário do que esperava, Ron não estava prestes a explodir de raiva.

"Não, eu realmente não podia." – afirmou, a voz mais forte. – "Você tinha que lembrar sozinho. O que você faria se, naquele dia que você acordou, eu tivesse dito para você que o casamento não era só de convenção?"

Ron pensou por alguns segundos, e a cena que surgiu na sua mente não foi nada bonita.

"Acho que eu iria te expulsar do quarto aos berros ou algo assim."

"Exatamente" – concordou Draco – "E as coisas não iriam ser as mesmas depois."

"E agora, as coisas são as mesmas?" – perguntou Ron, de certa forma já sabendo a resposta.

"Não. Até porque você ainda não lembra de tudo. Mas há a hipótese de que um dia virá a ser. Se eu te contasse, ela não existiria."

"Entendo."

Draco sorriu aliviado e, a despeito de todo o seu enjôo, se sentiu mais leve.

"Certo. Agora, tira esse pijama."

"Eu achava que seria castrado por aquela mulher louca se chegasse perto de você com esse tipo de intenção nos próximos vinte dias, Draco" – zombou Ron – "E eu realmente quero ter a chance de dar irmãos a Thomas."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, palhaço. Se arruma logo porque daqui a pouco sua mãe estará aí."

Ron se aproximou dele e o abraçou cuidadosamente.

"Ela vai entender se eu ainda estiver de pijamas, e cuidando de você."

"Me _esmagando_, você quer dizer."

"Muito engraçado."

"Eu sei."

Ron encostou seus lábios gentilmente nos de Draco, e, pela primeira vez, sentiu que, apesar de parecerem à primeira vista um casal extremamente desarmonioso, no fundo, eles combinavam. E aquele casamento daria certo, com ou sem a guerra.

No berço, Thomas despertou sem chorar. Ele percebeu que a ligação dos pais havia se fortalecido, dentro de sua lógica de recém-nascido.

E, se ele não fosse tão pequeno, certamente teria sorrido.

**FIM**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**N/A: **Então, é isso. _(ar de satisfação enquanto olha o último capítulo)_ Acabou. Agora é a parte da divagação.

Quando eu comecei a escrever Ever Dream, há cinco meses atrás, numa tarde quente e entediante, eu achava que só seria um surto louco ao qual ninguém daria muita atenção. Agora, com 35 reviews até o capítulo 6, 10 pessoas que têm a fic nos favoritos, 12 na Alert List, mais de 2000 hits e uma tradução em espanhol, eu confesso que estou completamente abismada com a receptividade. Foi uma surpresa muito agradável, muito mesmo.

Outra coisa bastante satisfatória foi que eu, pela primeira vez, cumpri o cronograma da fic. Claro que não tudo, mas, digamos assim, 85 por cento do que planejei aconteceu. Algumas cenas eu coloquei em cima da hora, como a do Nott e do Ron no quinto capítulo, mas a grande maioria foi pensada desde o início. Outra coisa legal foi que eu fiz capítulos com tamanho razóavel, fato absolutamente inédito nas minhas fanfics.

Bem, então é isso. Obrigada a todo mundo que perdeu um tempo lendo Ever Dream, deixando reviews ou não. Vocês me fizeram uma slasher girl mais feliz :)

Agradecimentos à Ivinne e Nicolle Snape, que betaram essa fic.

_Christine._


End file.
